Forbidden Secrets
by hatingcreature
Summary: Itachi is a porn director, and part time actor. He's made a fortune in the business, Then Sasuke comes to live with him, can he handle it? Rated for Drug use, Hardcore sex, language, and much more.
1. The Red Room

-**Forbidden Secrets**-

Chapter One

-The Red Room-

How Hitachi came to being a porn director, he didn't know. Maybe all these weird, but wonderful things just happen to him because he deserves it? Trying to think back though, he was discovered after shooting a big hit film in the porn industry. That film was called "..." well nevermind. Itachi was known for his 'hard' acts. That's what got him filthy rich in the first place. He started out with no money, ended up with it all, he knew his dick would get him somewhere in life. But the problem is it didn't get him what his heart wanted.

"Cut!" Itachi yelled out annoyed as shit, for these idiotic producers and actors. The actors were drenched in sweat and cum, which wouldn't look attractive to even a homeless person at this rate. Itachi rolled his eyes all the way to back of his head, until his eyes eventually shut from exhaustion. "Itachi, wake the fuck up!" Kakashi yelled right smack in his ear, further annoying him at this point. Itachi opened his eye closest to Itachi, it scarlett red, filled with raw anger.

Kakashi could tell he was tired but giving a fuck right now was far out of the question, but still cringed at seeing Itachi in such a foul mood, so he slowly leaned back half frightened at his eye. "I have only gotten two fucking hours of sleep in the past four days, so dont order me around, I'm the one forking out my 'hard' earned cash for this shit, Kakashi."

Kakashi slightly rolled his eyes, then sighed defeated, the bastard was right, his case was no better. Still, he wasn't acting like a prick for his lack of sleep. All well, his boss only could get away with it because he was the boss. But still he knew his boss could afford this like it were pocketchange.

Itachi dragged his ass up, and went over to the actors and shouted, "If you dont do, what it says to do in your scrips, when the fuck it says your supposed to do it, then I shall personally see to it that your sexual organs are in jars and mailed to your closest family members." Itachi smiled warmly, showing he wasnt messing around. He even tilted his head, with his messy hair to fall down, daring them to disobey his orders. Smiling for Itachi, was on a rare occasion, so they hopelessly nodded, and got back into positions, grabbing towels and wiping themselves to be cum-free. "If you guys fuck up again, next time if you dont cum when I say you can cum, then well I shouldnt even have to say what'll happen to you, unfortunate people."

With that Itachi, plopped back down onto his beachy looking chair and sighed. How long till lunch? Kakashi looked at Itachi and smiled, He looks a mess, a yummie one at that. He remembered when he shot a video with Itachi, how fun that had been. He couldn't walk straight for a couple of long weeks. Mistake? Hell no.

"Kakashi, water now." Itachi sneered, already holding his arm out, expecting it. Prick, even if Itachi was known over many many countries around for his incredible sex, he was still an asshole. Kakashi got up quickly and took out a small water, from the black mini fridge and handed it to him, before he opened his eyes, because if he did, well that would just be bad, lets say that.

Itachi snatched it and opened it to gulp it down within the minute and throw it behind him carelessly. "Better." Itachi said lazily, he was too damn sleepy for this shit, it was four in the morning after all. Who's idea was it to shoot this at four in the goddamn morning? Oh wait, it was his. Shouldn't have drank that much last night, damn.

Itachi sat up in his chair, and took the microphone. "action!" At the moment the attempted seduction voices were heard with the puffy microphones and camera men were recording, making way for all the heavy wire to be tripped over. luckily they missed the wiring, and so far all went as planned.

Itachi, was half paying attention to the screen and half thinking about an invader in his mind named Sasuke. Yes, his brother. Ashamed? No. well kinda, but nobody shall take note of that. Kakashi even noticed the refreshed tension, with his boss. "What is it, boss?" Kakashi asked, actually concerned. Itachi never showed anything, emotion-wise that is. "Nothing." Itachi snapped, not even noticing he said it. Kakashi saw it coming though so wasn't surprised. What could actually consume Itachi's mind more than a cum session?

"Whatever you say then, sir." Kakashi smiled. At the same time trying to think of who it could be. He sat there deep in thought as the minutes passed, scratching the back of his head. "I've got it!" Kakashi said aloud, pointing at Itachi, who was no longer in his seat. What the hell? I thought he was tired.

It seems that he needed to talk to the executive producer about something, right. Any excuse to get away from his friend in crime. As soon as he was done talking to them he headed straight for the EXIT door to his black 08 Bentley. And opened it...Kakashi was sitting in his usual seat, hungry beyond all reasoning, and when he looked over expecting to see Itachi's seat empty, it was all but that. He had a gigantic basket of fruit in his lap, and was eating it like an animal.

He just watched the hungry man, downing lots of fruit, it was rather funny, because when he got to the banana Kakashi couldn't erase the multiple dirty thoughts running through his mind. Itachi noticed the look on his face, and smiled with the banana in one of his cheeks. Then he started to get really into it, he started to suck on the banana as if it were the last thing to suck on earth, and started to deep throat it, Making Kakashi sweat drop, And wipe his face, deeply aroused. 'How I wish that were my cock in his mouth' He thought. "I...need to go to the bathroom." Kakashi said sternly. As soon as he scrammed towards the bathroom, Itachi found himself chuckling, 'what a loser, but I dont blame him, must have brought back some fun memories'

About a half an hour later, Kakashi came trudging back, looking refreshed. Itachi hid his growing smile under his black jacket, absolutely struck with amusement. His eyes, were his best weapon, showing no feelings towards anything.

A couple hours later, the film was shot, everything was ready to be rewatched and edited, but thats somebody elses job. "Bye boss, see you after our christmas break."

Itachi was hoping not to, he was tired and wanted to sleep for a week, good thing he was naturally built or he wouldn't be able to afford that, for his looks that is. "Hai, Kakashi." He said, not looking at him but towards his sleek car. He opened it, and sat in it for a while. Gripping the steering wheel, he thought about going to his parents house, and seeing the one person he loves to think about all the time. _Sasuke...I miss you...I wonder how your doing..._ As soon as hsi thoughts subsided, he started his car and revved his engine. He then without another thought sped off, if he would have been going by any radar, trouble would have been the least he would have been in.

About fifteen minutes later he arrived in front of his parents house. _It's been three years..._ He slowly got out and locked the car, taking one step was a challenge in itself. He wanted so badly to go there, but hesitated, knowing of the worst case scenario. Still he went on, zipping up his jacket, since suddenly he was so damn cold.

He hoped to Kami, they hadn't moved away. If they did, he didn't want the trouble of tracking them down, afterall he was on vacation. The wooden door held signs of aging, something his house had not, it was made of glass of the highest bid. Well his house was made of several things actually. Like metal, brick, the finest wood, wait... what the fuck am I saying? You'll visualize it later.

Itachi stopped right at the door, frozen on there cheap looking mat. He glared down at it.._Welcome to our home!_ It said. 'Welcome my ass' Itachi thought, then before he could stop himself, he rang the doorbell. Not fifteen seconds later the door swung open, revealing a worn out Uchiha. None othen then Itachi's father. The brightness of the outdoors blinded him momentarily, squinting he said, "Itachi?" Even though he said it with no feeling, he still recognized him, which was good.

His eyes never excelled in size, as he looked at him, but stayed half-closed. His father slumped on the door frame in a black robe, and partially messy, black hair.

Rolling his eyes he said, "Come in." Extending his arm to expose the inside, which from this way looked in order. Itachi walked in, without saying so much as a word. Well, it would seem, he was there only for one reason; Sasuke. He seemed absent at the moment though, and where was the person that gave birth to him, so called a 'mother?' this time he decided to ask that aloud. "Where's mom?" he said with no emotion, not truly caring but trying to pass the silence, so he could wait for Sasuke.

His father rolled his eyes yet again, "She passed away, two years ago, it seems your a little out of date, Itachi." He just kept leaning against the wall, unmoved by the news. "hn." Itachi said, not having a care in the world, for that. 'She was a bitch anyways, if she hadn't died then, then she would have certainly died now, whether it be by me or my father.' His father smiled, "Yes, I'm the one that did it." Now that brought a smile to Itachi's face. "I expected it from you." His father shrugged, "It had to be done sometime, I hated her always, Sasuke was the only one that seemed to love and respect her, will I ever tell him I'm the one responsible? Fuck no."

At that moment, Sasuke opened the door, not even noticing Itachi he went into the kitchen dropping groceries off on the counter. He went back to the front door and took off his red scarf, hanging it up on the stand. Then he turned around, ready to ask his father a question when he saw Itachi, and was secretly delighted, but tried to not show it. "Hello aniki, its been a while." Itachi said, with his arms crossed. So much for not showing it, Sasuke walked over to Itachi and gave him a brotherly hug, worth three years.

Sasuke stepped back, "So what brings you back, niisan?" Itachi, loved when he called him that, oh how he could make him scream that repeatedly. "To see my brother, i've missed so much, what else?" He tilted his head, smiling slightly. Then something hit him like a bullet, his brother was MUCH more attractive now, his body had shaped up making his stone hard and slightly cuvry, his face was whiter then before, his cheekbones curvier, and his hair a little longer, and not to mention his skin was smoother then a babies. How fun it would be to creat friction, on other places of that skin.

"I've got to get ready, I'm leaving for a week on a private vacation." said there father, leaving them both clueless, but accepting of it since they wished to be alone anyway. There father went to his bedroom and started the shower, saying they were alone for at least an hour, which was good.

Sasuke sat on the couch, clasping his hands together fidgeting, for no apparent reason. Itachi stayed where he was keeping his eyes on his brother so he couldn't make a private escape, without him knowing the blueprint of his plan. "Why did you leave?" Sasuke half yelled half whispered. Itachi couldnt look in his eyes, for he knew that would be the end of his hard shell, so he caught himself looking at a picture of his deceased mother, to amuse him.

"I left because, I had to." Sasuke looked at him, while Itachi still was smiling in his mind as he tried to picture his mother's death by his heartless father. He and his father were much alike, cared for one thing in life, whether it be for a person or an object, as long at it's one thing only. Sasuke was like his mother, caring for anyone who cares for him, a very weak aspect.

"No, you didn't. You could have stayed for me, you know." Itachi was at his limit, "Lets talk about this another time, Sasuke." Sasuke just rolled his black eyes towards the ground gritting his teeth, but being smart enough to not push it.

Not wanting to talk to Sasuke and only want to fuck him, was hard. He'll end up doing it either way so it was fine, he'd just have to wait, and being the little kid mentally at times, he didnt wanna. Why was he so interested in his brother anyway? It's not like he _had_ to pick him, he did have numerous people who would go to hell and back to be with him.

But then again, the attraction that has lingered for his brother, is still there, picking at him, and making him feel guilt. And its not like his brother wasn't fucking hot, some would say he was half as hot as him, which was _**a lot**_. His brother was only seventeen while Itachi was twenty three, not too bad of an age difference. It would be better though to wait for his eighteenth birthday, that is, _if _he could. He would _try_ his best.

"So Sasuke, you'll be graduating soon, ne?" Itachi asked bored, "Actually, I already graduated, niisan." Sasuke said. "Congrats, aniki." Itachi said still bored, but trying his best to add enthusiasm to his voice. "Early graduate, just like you, Itachi." Sasuke smiled. 'this is great news, now I can have him live with me.' Itachi thought.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Itachi asked looking straight at him, "Well, I dont know. Working, to get some money for college, I suppose." Sasuke said, a little confused. "How would you like to live with me until you can raise money?" Sasuke looked at the ground, unaware of Itachi's whole situation, so he considered it. Then finally decided. "Let me ask dad, but I'm pretty sure he wont care." Sasuke said with mild excitement showing at least.

About five minutes later, there father comes flinging out of his bedroom door, with some suitcases and bags. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asks. "Thats for me to know and you never to find out." He snaps, making Sasuke chuckle. "Father I have a rather big question to ask of you before you leave to where ever it is that your going." He looked up right at his younger son and sighed, "Well, out with it." Sasuke stood his ground and said slowly, "May I live with my older brother?" Without a second thought, The oldest Uchiha said, "Do whatever pleases you son." He then took his things and left the house, not even caring that he would probably never see his family again.

"I guess, I'm moving in." Sasuke said with excitement. "You have room for all my shit, right?" Itachi smiled. 'Do I have room? What kind of sick question is that? It's like asking if I have a gigantic cock. Oh wait, he doesn't know these things yet, but he will' Itachi thought with agreement. Sasuke rushed upstairs and gathered everything, and threw it in his bags, so by the time he got back his long white arms were occupied. Itachi wasn't too thrilled about all the crap Sasuke insisted on taking. But oh well, after all it's not like he didn't have room in his stupidly big mansion. Not to mention, the even bigger club under his house, that was ran by he and many close occupants he'd fucked up the past.

Itachi opened the front door and led him to the Bentley, while he shoved all his younger brothers shit in the backseat. "Damn Itachi, this is nice. Where the hell do you get the money to afford this?" Sasuke checking out the leather and slicks wood, while he was sitting in the front seat.

'This is gonna annoy the shit out of me, until he finds out about my employment.' Itachi thought. "It gets me from A to B." Itachi said mentally rolling his eyes, did people think so poorly of him?

Sasuke sighed, did his brother have to brag so easily? He can't be that rich, can he? Itachi backed up and once again sped off, and hopped on the freeway, not talking to his brother at all, which it wasn't awkward, just uncomfortable.

About fifty minutes later, they started pulling down a long driveway, that seemed to go on for miles.

The neighborhood, was well off, The lights were off in Itachi's big glass looking house. Sasuke got out of the car with mouth exposed to the air, he was impressed out of his mind, who the fuck did Itachi hold hostage to live in this? The path leading to his house was made of a light gray tile, and the house looked three stories, the bottom was glass for wall, but as it led up it was a silver metal, wrapping its way all around while the inside was a black granite, and the inside was all dark reds and no pictures, and the tables made of a dark brown expensive wood, and the kitchen a light cream with new installed equipment. He would enjoy living here.

Itachi disappeared with the Bentley to the garages, and came back opening the house for sasuke, while flicking on all the lights.

"Wow Itachi, it seems that you have it all."

"I couldn't agree with you more." he replied nonchalantly.

"Rich bastard." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi heard it but chose to ignore it and show Sasuke to his overgrown room, which had a dark green plastered everywhere, somewhere on the second floor, even with his own goddamn elevator.

Sasuke put all his things away and headed downstairs, to see Itachi at his own bar fixing himself a cocktail, He was sitting at the barstool and had a remote in his hands, while Sasuke didn't know what the hell it was for but soon found out. Itachi pressed something and the firepit caught aflame.

'figures I didn't know my brother was this wealthy' Sasuke bitterly thought.

"Itachi, are you ever going to tell me what you do for a living?" Sasuke said not even bothering to hold back all his interest in the subject.

"I'll let you figure it out on your own." Itachi roughly said, feeling a slight buzz hit him.

"Why you little fuc-" Sasuke started, but growled when the doorbell rang.

"Shit." Itachi said. "I forgot I was hosting tonight."

Before getting up he took the loose ponytail out of his hair, and reput it back in, still sighing.

Itachi once again dragged himself to the long metal door, opening it slightly.

"It's your turn Itachi." came a very excied voice.

Without saying a word he swung upen the door and lifted his arm, signaling for his entrance.

The redhead looked over the place and caught eyes with Sasuke, looking slightly disappointed, as to seeing he already had company.

Sasuke saw this and was instantly pissed, acting as if he were a child, and rolled his eyes. "Sasori this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Sasori. Now that you know eachother you can stop acting immature. You two shall get along or you both can go find other places to stay, understand?" Itachi said coldly, waiting for there responses.

"hai, nice to meet you Sasuke."

"hn."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Itachi said, already knowing his response.

"Downstairs, there ready to shoot. Your a star in this one don't forget." Sasori said casually.

"I know." Itachi said tiredly, he was not in the mood to fuck, being this tired that is.

Sasuke was clueless, what the shit were they shooting? He couldn't figure out anything at this point, he wanted to see thats for damn sure.

"Ita-" Yet again cut off, "Sorry little Sasuke, this doesn't include you." Sasori said with a smirk.

"Sasuke, go to bed." Itachi said while rubbing his temple. It was transparent Itachi didn't want to do this. Who knows how long this film was going to take, hopefully he didn't pass out while filming.

"But I wan-" Sasuke started, but for the third time was cut off by Sasori,

"Shouldn't you do what he says, especially since this lovely home does belong to him after all."

Sasuke was pissed, but bit his lip and still tried to protest.

"Sasori, shut up, I will tell my brother what to do when to do it, not you." Itachi said glaring at Sasori hard.

"Gomen." Sasori said, choking his pride.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to ask you again."

Sasuke stood up with fists clenched and headed upstairs to slam the door at the top, making Sasori bubble with happiness. It had been a long time since he had shot a video with Itachi, the sex goddess, and he was aching for this tape to be done.

Itachi took his jacket off and put it on the couch while looking at Sasori, "Do you wish to warm me up?" He said while smirking, Sasori replied quickly and happily, "But of course." With that Itachi took him to the bathroom downstairs quietly as to not make noise to 'wake' Sasuke.

As soon as they were both in the bathroom Sasori was already working on Itachi's pants, lightly licking on his lower belly, making him moan slightly. Sasori savored that sound since it was rare to ever hear a reaction from Itachi, but that was a sensitive spot and only he knew that. Sasori took both his hands and slid his index fingers within the wasteband of his boxers feeling the skin get softer.

Itachi could feel his member throbbing and pulsing from the bloodflow. He was about twenty five percent hard while Sasori kept antagonizing him, So Sasori pulled the waistband down to where he could see the base and kept it there, waiting for him to be fully erect, besides he liked doing this to Itachi, he took his thumbs and groped his outer thighs while massasing the area above his cock, he loved it since it seemed to increase his bloodflow faster every time.

His cock now fully erect, and his boxers soaked with precum, Sasori ripped his boxers all the way down while looking at the very delicious cock. He took his fingertips and brushed lightly against his pained balls and heard a soft groan from atop, which made him grin.

Itachi said in a deep throaty voice, "Hurry the fuck up Sasori, we have a film downstairs to be shooting." Sasori smiled, but understood. He grabbed the cock among his shaking hands and had the cock sunk deeply in his throat in ten seconds, coating it in saliva. He sucked on the head, swirling his tongue around sucking the precum until there was none left. Even though only about his head and a little more fit in his mouth, he enjoyed the taste to the fullest..

After a couple minutes Itachi finally came hard, in his mouth. Sasori was prepared for it and sucked on the salty substance, letting it drip down his throat. Itachi was panting lightly, but soon pulled his boxers and pants back on, while Sasori was opening the door and escorting Itachi out, Itachi looked at Sasori and saw lone drop of cum at the corner of his mouth and with a thumb wiped him clean.

Sasori smiled, while they headed outside, getting ready for the events downstairs.


	2. The Studio

**-Forbidden Secrets-**

Chapter Two

**-**The Studio-

Sasori attempted to intertwine his fingers in Itachi's and failed, making the stubborn man glare at him annoyed. Taking his hand back, with slight quickness. Sasori grinned smally, trying to hide his embarrassment, but failed at that too. 'I guess I shouldn't to be acting like he's with me any time soon.' Sasori thought, a little sadly.

They walked down the path until they saw a familiar gate awaiting them, putting in the password, Itachi waited for Sasori to pass him, and when he took his time he growled,"I swear to fuck if you dont start moving quicker then, I'll find someone else." Itachi said boredly and truthfully. The boy wasn't as sharp as he used to be, thats a fact. Sasori looked up and stared in his eyes, trying to find even the smallest hint of regret for his words. But found none. He was hurt, so he slowly bit his own bottom lip, to try to act like it didn't affect him.

The path led to a small warehouse, well small on the outside. They opened the door and traced the railing leading down the stairs to the set. They arrived and Itachi noticed one of the actors and some actresses were missing. "Where's Genma, Hinata, and Sakura?" Itachi said trying his best not to burn the whole place down. He sat in his usual chair looking for any flammable substances while the producers, were making excuses for the others. "Sakura's on her way, Genma shall be twenty minutes late, and Hinata's on her way also, she was watching her cousins." said one nervously.

"Alright, give me a phone." said Itachi calming down, handing him a phone, the director walked away to make sure everything was in set. Itachi dialed a number and waited till it was picked up. "Uhh...hello?" said a panting voice. "Genma, would you like to explain why you are to be twenty minutes late? No, wait, I now know. Either way you will be on time, or your salary can be given to charity or something. Dont think I wont." Itachi hung up before Genma could get in another word. Leaving him groaning where he was, he was supposed to be twenty minutes late because his boyfriend had nothing to do before work, so he chose him. Genma told his boyfriend that he had to go to work and wouldnt be back till later. He never told his boyfriend what, I mean who he did for a living, but we all have our little secrets now dont we?

Sasori was in the room changing, and getting his hair combed, while Hinata walked down the stairs seeming rushed, "I'm not late, am I?" She asked sounding slightly nervous, but cute too.

"No." Itachi said, feeling a little better that another one of the stars was there, and a little bad from his cocktails earlier, he was feeling slightly nauseous but ignored it. "Get dressed, Hinata then go and retrieve the script, you know the drill." Itachi said a little more forceful then intentioned but whatever got the job done.

Hinata nodded embarrassed but not blushing, she was no virgin anymore afterall.

She went to a room and closed the door, while fluffling her hair up a little. She didn't want to look bad in front of Itachi again, thats for sure.

'I wonder why she even bothers closing the door' Itachi said rolling his eyes. He had remembered when she had too much to drink one night and was at his doorstep for a snack that only he could provide. He gladly accepted since he had nothing better to do that night. He was her first, it was pleasurable and painful for them both, almost exotic. And soon they'd be at it again.

Hinata couldn't wait, while Itachi thought nothing of it, he truly didnt give a shit, he just wanted to be in his warm bed, under millions of pounds of blankets, never to be seen again. Hah, he wished.

Itachi was looking at his script, and noticed there weren't many lines or actions he had to do. This could benefit him from moving too much, and the only thing he had to move was basically his hips. Plus his hands, which didn't really count.

Hinata walked out in a short, white robe crossing her arms and walking towards the makeup stand. Catching a glance at him, she smiled slightly.

He was reading the script, which she needed to do also. She sat in the chair while the people came to assist her. The only reason she chose this profession was _him._

"Umm, sir? We start shooting in five." said the executive producer, about ten feet from Itachi, he nodded and got up from his seat. Where the fuck is Genma and Sakura? Hinata overheard that and was caught a little offguard, so she took a script and started reading it, she memorized most of it, so she wasn't too worried.

Not that he truly cared, he'd rather handle his energy loss from fucking one person, not four or five. Sasori and Hinata were at least reliable. If they didn't get here within five minutes, then maybe he'd buy Sasuke a car with there 'needed' money, that they were going to make off this film, which was going to be a ton.

He went to a room and took off all his clothing and wrapped a towel amongst his hard hips, showing his lean body, that would put Brad Pitt to shame easily. His abs were visibly shaped leading down to his well cut into slits that seeped further down the lining of the towel. It was like a banana split, he was the banana and the others would be the toppings.

He took a soft bristle brush and lightly ran it through his silk hair, so it would go with the point at the bottom well, his hair was smoother then a models and more well kept, and the strange thing was he was the only one that did it. No hair stylists would devirginize his beautiful hair, he'd be damned if that happened.

He walked out of the room to see a sweaty Genma at the bottom of the stairs, breathing in and out, he must have hustled. So him not living on the streets was an important thing in the mans life, well thought.

Itachi looked at him, telling him through his eyes that he needed to get ready and quick. He understood and quickly went to another room. But not before staring lustily at his stomach, and smiling. Itachi then put on the loose dark blue jeans and boxers, quickly.

Itachi went back to his seat and was starting to get eaten alive by impatience, that was not his area where he was well behaved in. Sakura came down the stairs with Ino behind her, looking just as tired as she was, they hurried towards there rooms and dressed then went to there makeup seats, to get dark makeup put on, which made them look decent, no, not _decent_ but better then before. Hinata had the luck with her white eyes she needed nothing to surround them.

"Alright Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sasori, and Genma. Lets get this over with so I can get some well deserved sleep." Itachi said tiredly.

They all gave there signs of approvement and walked over to the set, while Ino waited behind the fake apartment door. Sakura, Hinata, Genma, Itachi and Sasori sat at the round poker table, each holding cards and having glasses of expensive booze right under them. They each started taking big swallows of it, so they can catch up with there seemingly trashy scene.

"1...2...3. Action." Said the producer, turning on his camera and telling others they needed to too, which they complied. Turning it on, they put there thumbs up. "Anymore of this shit and I'll be naked soon." Itachi said, glancing down at his shirtless stomach. Genma said while laughing, "Don't be such a spoil sport. I got three aces. Take off your pants now." Genma said smirking, and slamming down his proof on the table. "Fuck." Itachi muttered, standing up. The camera switched views and showed Sakura and Hinata smile and howl. While Sasori gave his famous smirk, hiding about half his lust successfully, for one reason. That reason was he was going to have him within the hour anyway.

The fake doorbell rang, even though it sounded real. Genma got up, swaying a bit, he had his whole drink already and needed a refill. But got the door first, and was happy to see Ino. "Hey babe, welcome!" Genma said holding out his arms, but got no hug. Ino was looking at Itachi's deadly body. He was only in his boxers and she would make sure he would soon be out of them.

"Hey guys. I see you've started without me, poor Itachi." She said sounding innocent, but in reality was far from it. She sat in the last empty chair as Genma refilled his drink. While bringing the bottle and filling them all, since they finished them almost as quickly as he had. She took her glass and finished it quickly then took her cards and sighed. Seeing them, she said,"Looks like we have to start up another round." Genma pointed at her buzzed. "It looks like your right." He took everyones glasses and made his way towards the kitchen.

The next couple rounds were good, but by that time everyone was hammered, even Hinata started talking aloud and giggling, like the others. "Hinata, bra off." Sasori said, laughing. She giggled too, but then took the black lacy thing off and threw it somewhere where she sure wouldn't remember. Everyone was looking at her breasts smiling and laughing, saying they were a lot bigger then she fooled them into thinking with all the thick clothing she wore.

Sakura was down to just about nothing but her thong, but could care less. Ino was _only_ wearing her bra, while Sasori and genma were only in there boxers and Itachi was now naked. And was annoyed that everyone kept staring at his long, thick cock.

"I have a new good rule!" Genma said proudly, "The next person that is stripped naked has sex with Itachi, and whoever is naked after that follows suit with the person whos naked to them first." Everyone thought about it then agreed to it. Lucky them.

Ino was stripped by Sasori, while Hinata was stripped by Sakura, And Genma was the last so he got the best, Itachi. Sasori and Hinata both weren't satisfied with eachothers partner but oh well. They mind as well try eachother out right? "Lets go to the bedroom." said Ino taking Sasori's hand and before they opened the bedroom door looked at all the other people and asked, "Come on, you guys. This could be fun." She said smirking.

None of them could argue with that clear statement, this sure as hell was going to be fun. The camera switched to the next room, catching every naughty act.

They all went into the bedroom and immediately started ravishing eachother. Ino stuck her tongue into Sasori's licking his straight teeth from left to right. While he pushed her shoulders back, making her frown. He then shoved her hard into the bed making her spread her legs, while being propped onto her elbows. He then started to trail right down her small breasts and lightly nipped on her bellybutton, running his tongue swiftly along it wetting her slender stomach, and making her pant each time she felt the smoothe tongue warm her body. He then traveled lower reaching her wet sex, smelling the precum and moaning, he could already taste her and he hadn't even buried himself in her.

While with Sakura and Hinata were just as occupied, Sakura took a liking to Hinatas pale neck and starting to suck on a certain area right under her ear, making Hinata moan in response, and moved her back rubbing her soaked clit on Sakuras inner thigh, turning her on that much more. Sakura then moved her knee right under her womanhood and started to brush past then up. So Hinata felt her lips being moved by Sakuras knees, which was different, but still felt just as good. When she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation, Sakura took the chance to take three fingers and push it into her soaking walls, making Hinata gasp and hold her breath. She was not expecting this, but exhaled when Sakura pulled back and pushed back in, making her shiver and pull back, but groaned.

Genma was trying to get attention from Itachi but was so far getting nothing. So he took firm hold of his hand and put it up to his own cheek. "Why dont you hold me Itachi?" Genma said kind of mad. He rolled his eyes and pulled back his hand then grabbed his hair and led him down to his hardening length. "Why dont you suck it?" Itachi said, blankly. Genma wasn't hesitant, it wasn't his first choice but doesn't mean it wasn't his second. He took it into his mouth, not hearing a sound from Itachi, but saw him grabbing the pillow and feeling it dig through the thick cloth, but still keeping a firm grip. Genma decided he liked seeing him in such a 'stressed' state, so he wanted to relieve his tension by wrapping his hands around his thick member. And pull it up and down as is he were pulling it toward him. Good thing the lube wasn't far from them, or there would have been some serious issues.

Itachi pulled back and grabbed the lube and drenched his cock in it, then pulled Genma's white ass and put him at his rear. He didn't inch in, but did the exact opposite and rammed in, with no warning. Genma screamed, its been too long and his cock was far from making it pleasurable, then the cocks owner was so rough. Itachi pulled out all the way, making Genma squeeze a hot tear from the corner of his eye. This was beyond pain. He saw Genma relax a little now that he was out, and he was panting as if he'd run a marathon. It made him smile that he was causing him severe pain, easier to take out all his anger on him then his brother the next week, or whenever he got out of hybernating. He grabbed his small thighs and pushed until he was all the way back in farther then before. Making Genma silently cry and moan.

Hinata was letting her tongue roam between Sakura's shaking legs, making her almost push Hinata's head back, it tickled an awful lot, but felt just as good. She wanted more. She raised her shaking hips slightly, making Hinata smile inwardly. 'She'll cum soon, I can taste it'

Sasori was being ridden by Ino, which they were both moaning on key, like a sex song. He grabbed her trembling cheeks and raised her, making him shudder in the process, and had her fall back down making her back almost make an S. He then grabbed her harder, digging his strong nails into her making marks like cheshire cat smiles imprinted in her. Making her gasp, when they both hit there orgasm. They both tried to shut there mouths to hide there evident pleasure engraved on there faces.

Within seconds, Sakura was comandeered by her orgasm also. Hinata was loving it, sucking it all in as if it were oxygen.

Genma was feeling way better by now, even pushing his own ass back so he could feel the sweet friction of his dick, disappointing Itachi a little. He wanted him to suffer more. He knew he damn well could, but wouldn't. The poor guy still had his eyes nailed shut, so he still felt pain, but was forcing himself. So thats how it was. He felt himself about over the edge anyway and with two more thrusts was cumming in his tight ass. Even though his orgasm was draining his energy he wouldn't show it. God, he needed another drink.

By now everyone was panting and lying on eachother or next to eachother. "Cut!" Said the producer. He looked down at a couple papers and nodded, "Okay! We're done. For now that is." Clapping filled the air for a moment, while everyone was getting up and heading for the showers. They were all sticky and sweaty, to avoid further temptation they took separate showers.

They all got out and dressed, they went upstairs and brought there booze with them. God forbid, they forget that.

Genma leaned against the wall careful to keep his ass off it. While Itachi stumbled out the door heading straight for the path to his house, right before Hinata and Sasori took hold of his shoulders propping him up. "Come on, lets get you to beddd." Hinata giggled. She was just as drunk as the rest of em. Sasori smiled fakely and laughed too. "Yeah, lets go." Itachi starting walking with them slowly with a long. "Hnnnnnnnnnn."

The rest of them were outside talking and getting ready to go home.

They successfully made it back to the house after quite some difficulty with the password at the gate, but managed. Eventually.

After falling up the stairs many times over, the door was swung open then closed after entering. Hinata and Sasori were about to leave but luckily Itachi noticed and stopped them, only doing so since he was smashed. They were both beyond happy and did it gladly. Somehow all there clothes were on the floor within the minute and Hinata was riding Itachi while Sasori was pounding into her other hole, making her moan very loudly, it hurt a little, but still felt deliciously good. They soon fell asleep before they could cum and were buried under many of the softest blankets kicking off the pillows.

They both wrapped around Itachi keeping him warm and fell asleep like stones.

_-The next morning-_

Sasuke could have sworn there was echoing of moaning in his brothers room but decided his brother wasn't that trashy to bring a whore. Afterall _he_ was his, even though he was scared shitless to give himself to him. He was a virgin, but barely at that. Even though he was pretty set on being straight, he had to admit he had done things with guys that he had enjoyed more then he'd admit.

He thought Itachi just got shitfaced, then went to bed, so he thought he better check up on him. Nursing a hangover wasn't an easy process, without more alcohol.

He opened the door a little and saw the bed which were consumed into the middle, walking what seemed a mile towards the bed he finally arrived and looked a little confused. He gently poked the blanket, hearing nothing.

He shaked it a bit less gentle this time and heard a soft moan, thats not like him. "Itachi, get up." He whispered softly.

A slender arm soon fell over the side of the bed from under the blanket, making Sasuke jump. That arm certainly didn't belong to his brother.

"What the hell?" he said, then with little effort pulled off the blanket revealing the ugly truth. Behind the scenes porn stars, nice. He saw a beautiful woman, and _Sasori_, then the worst one of them all. Itachi, his so called high ranked brother. And the worst thing was they were ass naked.

He stood there with his mouth open, unable to close it at that moment, he was horribly, out of his fucking mind, jealous. Him, actually _envious_ of what his eyes revealed to him. He was also equally hurt. His chest was throbbing in the worst way it can, it hurt.

Itachi woke up, and saw his brother, catching his emotions that were written all over his face. It held sadness, suicide, depression, and disappointment. What had he done? He couldn't remember anything last night. But didn't care at the moment, the two people that lay by him he wanted to be murdered. They had took advantage of him in his weakest state, and they knew that. Yet they did nothing, but use him, now he knew how all the people he had carelessly fucked and left heartbroken had felt. They fucked him because it was the only way he would have given them a chance to be remotely connected to him.

He felt a little bad for it, his brother is what made him really guilty at this point. He quickly took the blanket back and covered himself, watching his brother back up. Say _something_ then walk off.

The words sunk in, leaving him breathless, did he hurt him that bad? It must have been true he had been in love with him equally as long as he had with him. It tore him up, he wished he could take it all back. But knew he couldn't. He got up off the bed with the blanket still wrapped around him, and fell onto the granite floor, not caring about the ice cold floor that stung his bottom through the blanket. Its what his brother said. He couldn't let it happen, he wouldn't.

_"I should have never came here, I dont ever wish to see you again." _

_-Author's note-_

_Hello people. Sorry its been a while since I've updated. No, wait I'm not sorry. Hah. I've had this chapter in my computer for a while now, but oh well. And about the story, It will go on for a while, this is far from the ending. Sit back and relax. I should update by tomorrow. As much as I dont fuckin wanna. Then again I might not. Most likely Saturday. Hmmm...I'm hungry. So i gotta go my fridge awaits me..._


	3. Don't Leave

-**Forbidden Secrets-**

Chapter three

-Don't Leave-

Sasuke thought about running, but didn't. None of his thoughts made sense right now. He just wanted to be gone now, home was the only appealing place in his mind right now. His _real_ home. He just realized he missed it even though he didn't really get along with his father, he'd give up his life so that he could never see his brother again, the downfall of this conclusion was also he'd give up his life if he needed to for his brother's happiness. He's so weak.

He made it to his bedroom and headed straight for the dresser to rip out the drawer on accident but didn't care, he was way too drowned in his own anger to care. He held the drawer in his lap as he was sitting on the floor, on his legs. Pulling out his belongings, and tightly closing his eyes to show that he wasn't forcing back the tears. They fell anyway.

_-In Itachi's room-_

Itachi was equally hurt as Sasuke, but he shouldn't feel this way, he was the one that supposively felt nothing. His guilt matched Sasuke's jealousy. It was bad, he regretted drinking so goddamn much.

He picked himself up off his hard, cold, floor and looked like he was born pissed. For it came so easily to him, it was like breathing. "Hinata, Sasori. Get out. Your fucking fired." He said loud enough, for them to know they shouldn't ask why. They were for sure awake by now. Hinata fell on the cold floor shivering making her nipples a little hard, but nobody cared, they were just scared, and would gladly leave so he could cool off.

Sasori opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he saw that Itachi was unusually pissed off, something was bothering him and he wanted to know what. In fact he would know, and soon.

Itachi was on the brink of getting his katana under his bed and painting his room a new color with there blood. _It's so easy. Just do it._

Maybe he should, it's not like he'd have to clean up the mess, thats what his special friends were for. No, 'fans' would question where they are and everyone knew they were last seen with him. He could just never speak to them ever again. Yes, that would work.

"You also may never come back, It's not like this is the only place to shoot. You took advantage of me in one of my few weak states. Now get out." He said holding back most of his anger that he was willing to throw at them. It was a good thing he had even the littlest bit of self control right now, for if he didn't many people would have misplaced there lives.

They both scurried out of there, wrapped in sheets. But the owner could care less, he had a brother to stop. And everyone knows he's way more important.

'how am I going to convince him to stay with me now?" he thought nervously. He just got there, he didn't want him to leave him so soon, not ever actually. 'whats a practical approach that wouldn't piss him off?' he thought again.

He dressed in messy looking jeans and a loose shirt, it was the simplest thing he could find.

He hurried to Sasuke's room but hanged for about a minute at his door, deciding rather or not to knock. It was his house after all. He didn't want to further add to his anger, so he politely knocked. Sasuke growled knowing who it was, but said quickly, "Come in."

Opening the door a little he saw Sasuke sitting on his bed with his suitcase at the foot of his bed, packed. This was it, he stopped him now, or he'd probably never see his little brother again. Especially looking this innocent, it turned him on, but he continued on to what he was planning on saying in the very beginning. Which he was slowly forgetting every second that passed as he looked at him.

He was getting hard, I mean _this _was getting hard.

"Where do you plan on going?" He asked, trying to not look at him.

"Like you care." He snapped, saying it out of anger and pain, he didn't want to talk to him now, this was too fucking soon.

"Your right I don't care." he said simply.

Sasuke gasped and looked up, did he mean that?

"I care a lot, Sasuke." he said looking straight in his eyes.

Sasuke was in shock, he felt happy, but then reality kicked in and he answered back, "If you did you wouldn't have had a drunken threesome, with some coke whores."

The names didn't bother him, alcohol was precisely it. Thats what caused the whole ordeal, "Thats the only thing that made me do it, And they don't do drugs they work with m-." Itachi stopped himself, knowing the words were already out, but just didn't know if Sasuke had figured it out yet or not. He hoped he hadn't.

"What do you mean work with you?" he said full of curiosity. He just had to know already. Either he knows now or then Itachi could absolutely forget him staying. Hell, he could even forget he ever knew him as a person or even brother.

"What are you a porn star or something? It cant be that low." Sasuke said harshly.

In fact the look on Itachi's face made him scared, was he really doing this?

"Right?" he said sheepishly.

"I didn't want you to find out that way. But then again I wasn't planning on telling you either." Itachi said somewhat quietly.

"..."

Sasuke was shocked speechless, as to be expected. He closed his mouth to math out this whole situation. What the fuck was he supposed to say? But he at least found out the truth about the troublesome morning. His brother had truly gotten drunk off his ass and slept with meaningless people because he was in the mood. And he found out what he was _shooting_. At least his curiosity was satisfied. He almost wish he didn't find out.

"Ok." he said simply. There was nothing he could do about his occupation, it was his choice. As much as he didn't like it.

"Ok? Your not gonna argue? How mature of you." Itachi said smirking. Now, there was one last question.

"I still wish to leave though, I dont think I can handle this, it's too much. I'm only seventeen." Sasuke said, not that he wanted to, but he wanted his brother for once to show a signal of wanting him there. And he complied. Surprisingly.

"I will take you if you wish, but I want you to know I dont want you to go." Itachi said looking towards the ground and crossing his arms. He did not want to admit that, but the words were true. Damn lust.

"Why? Why would you want me to stay while your busy fucking people downstairs? Or whereever the fuck you go to do it." Sasuke said getting off the bed, and trying to look at Itachi in the eyes.

"It's what I do, before when I did it, I felt nothing. Now that your here, you fucked that all up. Lets just try it for a while. Maybe I can give up my acting, that is if I wish it, since I am mostly a director."

"Fine, lets try it for a month, but thats all I'm giving you." Sasuke said trying hard to sound manly.

"That's all I'm giving you." Itachi mimicked Sasuke, just to get him rattled and succeeding famously.

"Shut up." He growled balling his pasty fists. Not that they could go any whiter. "By the way your helping me tonight downstairs." He said while walking out. "Oh..god. With what? Let me guess, your filming an orgy." He said annoyed.

As he walked down the hall, he said casually, "No, that was last night."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, what a fucker. "Yeah, whatever." He said then plopped back onto his bed. This was going to be a long day, and by the looks of it, no, as a matter of factly he was gonna be up all of tonight. Mind as well sleep. He took off his shirt, took out pajama bottoms and put them on, then vanished under the green blankets. Nope, he wouldn't be getting up for a while.

_-11 hours later- _

Itachi walked into Sasuke's room and was pissed, was he still fucking sleeping? It was fucking six, they were supposed to be open already!

"Sasuke, get your ass out of bed and get ready before I misplace a couple of your bones." he said so angry, that he was ready to go through with his threat. "Mmmm." came a response from the blankets. Itachi growled, and went downstairs to the fridge, got a bucket and filled it with ice. This should wake him up. He walked back up and pulled the blanket back a little to expose Sasuke's bare neck, perfect. He took the bucket and turned it over as its contents toppled onto Sasuke. "AH!!!" he screamed, starting to shake and then realize who did it.

"What In fucks name was that for?" He yelled. "I told you to get up, you've been sleeping all day." Itachi answered back casually, staring at him with blank eyes. He saw Sasuke get out of bed and also saw something incredibly tempting, the water was going down his bare chest, into his bottoms, blocking his view. How he wanted to rip them down and take him into his mouth. But couldn't, they had a club to attend to.

"Hurry up." was his last response, then he left the room.

Sasuke got in jeans and a deep red dress shirt, wearing skater shoes, which normally wouldn't look acceptable, but he pulled it off well. Besides his shirt matched his eyes at times, when he was angry. He went downstairs and saw his brother sitting on the couch with his elbows on his dark blue jeans.

"What took you so long? Nevermind, follow me." he sort of hissed, but tried to calm himself off since he was going to be talking to regular _guests. _Sasuke ignored his attitude, and just followed. They went out the front door and walked all the way around the back, taking a shortcut through the green garden. And to what seemed the garage, but then walked further until an entrance came into view, it was gigantic.

But the lights were off, and there was a massive line of people, that hollered when Itachi came into view. They were excited. Sasuke kept following, and some women stared at him and smiled, or licked there newly injected lips. Sasuke cringed, 'ew' he couldn't stand plastic people.

Itachi arrived at the beginning of the line and said loudly enough for some of the people, "I apologize for the wait, my friend here kept me a little occupied temporarily." The crowd laughed and giggled getting the idea. "Since it's my fault for the inconvenience, the first drinks are on me." he said smiling slightly. The crowd whooed and got even more roudy.

"I love you!" a young girl yelled somewhere in the back of the crowd, making Itachi chuckle. And Sasuke mentally growl.

Security guards walked up and greeted Itachi, of course, ignoring Sasuke but he wasn't surprised, but was wondering why Itachi referred to him as his friend not brother.

Itachi took out the keys from his pocket and opened the doors while the guards held the people in, he went in and turned on all the lights, Not a minute after a couple of bartenders walked in, and waitresses came in to put on there outfits.

The people were finally let in, most of them heading towards the dancefloor as thick music was played, most of the hottest songs. Itachi was lost among the people as Sasuke carelessly headed towards the bar, sitting on a sleek black stool slumping into the surface, as a cute bartender leaned towards him while smiling, "Aren't you a little young to be sittin here?" she asked playfully. "Itachi's my brother." he said simply.

"Oh, gome." She said a little embarrassed. "So what'll it be?" She asked sweetly.

He looked a little confused at first while he was thinking but came up with a wise answer. "A very dry scotch." he said tapping his fingers on the counter, watching her as she went to get his order. She better hurry up with his drink. Where was his brother?

Itachi was talking to one V.I.P guest, when he noticed his brother wasn't trailing behind him. At the moment he wasn't really caring, especially since he was still mad at him for wasting his time fifteen minutes earlier. Little bastard. But he did catch one of his favorite people that he was looking forward to talking to making his entrance at the front.

"Deidara. So nice of you to stop by." he said feeling a little cooled off. The blonde man's face was full of delight as he caught site of his former lover, how he missed him. "Itachi, I've missed you." He looked down and glanced at his crotch.

"So much of you."

Itachi was being eaten like prey with Deidara's eyes, and knew it too. But it bothered him, not. "How have you been Itachi-sama?" he asked smiling.

"I've been great, I now have a new room mate." he said already getting slightly bored. "Really, may I ask who it is?" He said smiling, even a little sad. "It's my brother, he just moved in a day ago." He looked surprised, he remembered Sasuke. "I remember him, he was always the biggest asshole." Deidara said while laughing.

He sure couldn't argue with that, where was that specific asshole anyway?

"Ah, shit." Itachi said mad again.

He spotted Sasuke, but he was already wasted or something close to it. It'd only been about twenty minutes. Poor boy couldn't hold his liquor.

"Yep, yep, I'll take another." Sasuke said holding his shot glass swaying it back and fourth. "Sure babe." She said, giggling, apparently she thought something was funny. And he wanted in on it. "What's so goddamn funny?" he asked, trying to sound mad, but ended up laughing instead. "It's just that whenever you drink another shot, you get funnier." She laughed swinging her short, black hair to one side of her head. Her golden eyes twinkled, and she asked "You wanna get out of here?" Sasuke looked surprised, but happy. This was his revenge chance and he was planning on taking it.

"Sure, whennnn?" He asked smiling idiotically.

"I get off my shift in an hour." She said grinning.

"Alright, I shall be back in a hours." He said repeating it about three times. Each sounding different.

"Ok, captain." She said saluting. "W-wait. Give me that bottle." he said pointing towards another bottle of expensive vodka. She sighed and said she'd pay for it then gave it to him. He opened it and took a big gulp, gagging a little feeling fire go down his throat.

Itachi witnessed most of this and rolled his eyes, its not that his brother was a problem to any of the other people, he was just personally annoying him so he wanted him somewhere out of his site for a while. He knew a perfect place.

"Haahaahaa. We should kill a goat and and...put it in my pillow." Sasuke said laughing as if it were the last thing to do on earth. "I...I mean I." he said pointing a finger in the air, when he felt a sharp tug pulling him towards some stairs behind a red curtain by his brother. How annoying.

He said it so he could understand even in the state he was in, "You stay here for the rest of the night. End of story." he said hiding his rising anger. The last thing he wanted his brother to be was drunk. He said he'd help him with this tonight. Maybe he should leave the whole thing to him tomorrow night.

"F-finnnne...Stupid assss." He said holding onto his_ 'bottle'_, as a life line.

Itachi walked away a little humiliated at the staring customers. But not too much, how he wished to shoot his foolish brother. But couldn't do so for his lack of gun.

Sasuke wasn't seeing straight, but saw a couple of very hot men, or he hoped so. Alcohol can change opinions about a lot of things. "Gaara! I haven't seen you in a longgg timeo." he said laughing and waving. Gaara didn't recognize him at first, but soon did and was smiling politely and chuckling. "Hello Sasuke." He said smiling, truly excited to see him, he grew quite a lot, he was hot. He now recognized that. He sure wouldn't mind waking up with him in bed the next morning. Not drunk though, he'd rather take him sober and he knew since he had known him for a long time, that it wouldn't be a hard task.

Little did anyone know in a dark corner right next to Sasuke a certain redhead, put a little whitepowder in Sasukes bottle when he dropped it, giving it back to him. "Thanks dick." Sasuke said, acting rude for no reason.

Sasuke took a swig and was already feeling dizzy, Gaara questioned whether he was okay or not, Sasuke simply nodded, before his vision became fuzzy, his whole sight was soon found seeing constant darkness...

- My notes-

...I have nothing to say...I wish to die.

i'll update when I can.


	4. Almost

**-Forbidden Secrets-**

**-**Chapter four-

-Almost-

Sasuke awoke in a room of red, the deepest of all it seemed. He felt alone but was far from it in fact. He had a green blindefold over his blinking eyes, what the fuck was in that bottle? And he was still hammered, the effects seemed to have gotten worse, he had a big headache. Physically, his head still hurt like shit, but he had sobered up a little to where he was at lease sensible.

"Where the fuck am I?" he asked bitterly.

The most annoying, unsoothing, unwanted voice was heard, who else would have the power to own it but Sasori?

"Don't worry, your still in the club. Your just in one of the fifty back rooms thats paid for whatever the customer desires."

Sasuke just realized he was naked, not only that but was tied down to the bed. This meant... No, they wouldn't do that. He could scream, but that was pathetic. And I'm sure all the other _screams_ would block out his own. Well, thats a bitch.

He didn't want to get fucking raped.

That couldn't happen.

"So, I wonder what we should use on you." Sasori said scratching the back of his head, truly curious.

Sasuke could feel other presences in the room, and even more uncomforting was he could feel them look at his ass as if it were a giant taco that they needed to fill. He wanted to throw up, in fact his stomach didn't feel well. But he didn't want to have to smell it right after he had just disposed of it.

He flinched when he felt Sasori get up and sit on the bed, fuck he hoped someone would come to the rescue soon or the next time he had _sex_ it would be like being raped all over again. And he probably wouldn't do it ever again.

What was kinda freaky was Sasori had nails, and he was making slight red lines down his back as he led them lower. And even freakier was it felt kinda good.

Sasuke pulled his tongue all the way to the back of his throat to bite hard on it, to drown his moan. Sasori led his nails back up to his lower back, then to his right side and went lightly to his throbbing member on the blanket, brushing it slightly.

'shit, this is really wrong. I dont want this. Itachi where are you?' Sasuke thought. His body was all for this attention, but his heart wasn't.

"Stop." Sasuke moaned out.

Sasori pushed a little harder into his soft skin and chuckled, "Like you don't like this."

He grunted, "I dont." Sasori rolled his eyes then asked the other people, "So, do any of you think he's not enjoying this?" he asked sarcastically. They chuckled and agreed with him.

What assholes.

They were just gonna watch as either Sasori raped him, or better yet they did. The fuckers mind as well have a fucking video camera. And unsurprigingly they did. "Do you only want this video, Sasori?" one of the steriod-filled men asked. It was gross, he looked all puffy.

"Yes, thank you." he said smiling. Sasuke didn't need his eyesite to know that much. "Actually theres been a change in plans." Sasori said. "I want you all to leave, now." he said without looking back at his sex hungry men. They weren't too happy to but did as they were told. They knew the consequences if they were to 'talk back', even if Sasori wasn't big, he sure had friends to not fuck with.

Soon the room was empty. All except two.

"Hey I have an idea, with all the alcohol you drank you have got to be hungry, ne?" Sasori said chuckling. Sasuke, just growled, mumbling for him to go away. Sasori just laughed at him and said, "Tell me if you like this, I can almost guarantee you will." With that he grabbed a jar of honey and quickly pried open the lid. Sasuke wanted to know what the fuck it was. Since at this point, with all this foreplay he might like it. If he enjoyed it he couldn't call it rape now could he? And to him, he could finally get back at his brother and maybe leave him like he left him that morning, so as long as he could he would go along with it. He didn't want to _truly _hurt him, but fuck with him a little. But secretly, he wanted his brother to be his first.

Secretly, though. That secret was to be told to no one.

Decisions are hard. And so are many _other_ things. Sasuke could feel the sharp pain in his lower area making its way down his length, it hurt and felt just as good. Damn it, he didn't even know what he wanted anymore. He was too young, but oh well. Seems that it cant be helped anymore.

Sasori removed his blindefold, making Sasuke flinch, the light was bright. And Sasori took the chance in his blindness to spill the honey all over this curvy back, making its way down his lower back.

"Mmmm." Sasuke groaned.

"What?" Sasori said, inwardly smiling. He roughly grabbed his pale chin, looking at him with the raw question. Sasuke was beyond embarrassed, but said quickly, "N-nothing." Sasori laughed, and said sarcastically, "Right."

The honey slowly dripped down his back, mixing itself with his sweet sweat, and onto the silk sheets. The sticky feeling was heavenly, it felt a little thicker then cum and it felt sensational. At the same time it almost felt uncomfortable, but that thought was completely forgotten when Sasori propped himself onto his smooth ass, so he was straddling him backwards. It looked silly since it looked like they were playing the naughty version of horsey.

It would have been fun, if only his mind could agree with body. Damn, the pleasure was too much. Especially when he felt a very hot and wet tongue lick that honey up. Sasori was leaning over and tasting the sweet sticky substance. It tasted like Sasuke, and he wanted more. He was mostly doing this because of Itachi, hoping he could make him jealous that he was his brother's first. Oh how he knew that would piss him off. It was too tempting to not attempt it, at the very least.

Sasori, was teasing him. making his tongue go down the very middle of his back, past his tightening hole. Making him shiver, that was surely different. "Just, just stop. Or I know for a fact that you will regret it." Sasuke said calmly. This was going nowhere, he changed his mind. He didnt want this.

"Why would I regret fucking your sweet ass? I think not. My cousin truly did come through for me. Didn't think he could, him knowing you and all." He smiles showing his bleached teeth.

"What are you talking about? Like I'd want to know anyone related to you." Sasuke said. He started to silently pull on his bindings, trying to not let him know.

Sasori chuckled, knowing fully well that Sasuke was going nowhere, even though he was desperately trying. "Oh, but you do." he said while tracing down his smooth legs, Sasuke flinched, moving his body towards his teasing hand to try to nudge it away. With hardly any force in this usless action, it didnt work.

"Who is it then?" Sasuke said a little uninterested. Not like he'd know him, or anything right?

"Why it was my dear cousin, Gaara. Funny, you know. He fought tooth and nail against me to not do it, but I have a good way at manipulating anyone." He said, almost as if he were talking to himself. "Ah fuck. I never liked that backstabbing bastard anyway." Sasuke mumbled, disappointed and wishing to kill both of them. But deep down he knew he was a coward and didn't want to kill anyone. Nor, had the balls to do so. For now that is. He wanted his bottle, being passed out while being raped didn't sound as bad.

_-with Itachi-_

Itachi was walking around the gigantic club, and greeted many familiar faces. Some faces he didn't mind seeing, others he wished he hadn't. But even more, one face he did wish to see, seemed to be the only absent one. _Sasuke's_

If the little brat had listened then he should be in the V.I.P section, he doubted it.

He slowly made his way back to his destination, and moved the red curtain to the side to expect him gone, and wasn't surprised. He was probably hitting on someone around here. He caught sight of a syringe about to go into someone's vein and walked over quickly and took it before they could inject themselves, this wasn't good. He looked at the blonde junkie and wondered how the hell she got into his little club, well big club.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked stuttering, and looking at him angrily. Her anger was no match for his.

"I'm Itachi, the owner."

"Oh shit, I'm so fucking sorry." She looked down immediately regretting bringing her shit into _his_ club. She had heard very scary rumors about him, some of them a big turn on, and others...well. She didnt even want to think of those.

She even looked like a tweaker. Her dress old and ratted, her fishnets covered in holes, her stiletto boots scuffed and not shiny anymore. Her hair was even fading, she'd be dead soon thats for sure. And Itachi would have nothing to do with it.

Either she'd commit suicide, or she'd overdose. What a loser.

"Get out, before I throw you out, then maybe you can come back when your sober."

She said nothing, but looked down feeling bad emotionally, it hurt her feelings, but hearing about this particular man she knew he wouldn't give a damn. But she supposively got over it and ran out. Itachi couldn't stand tweakers, and to think they can come into his club was ridiculous.

Just when he was about to leave the V.I.P section he saw a familiar haircolor, out of the corner of his eye. It matched Sasori's. There was only one other person that had the identical hair color as that little rat. Gaara.

_-back with Sasuke-_

"If you suck my cock, then when I take you I'll have lube. If you dont, I'll take you raw."

Sasuke, still tied to the bed helplessly, put his head straight down into the soft pillow, wishing he could suffocate himself. "Why are you doing this? I didn't even fucking do anything to you. All I did was hate you." Sasuke said, losing the pussiness in his voice, and sounding how he's supposed to, a Uchiha.

"Well." Sasuke said, his eyes turning a blood red, with the black wheels slowly spinning. He didn't even know how intimidating his eyes were. Sasori was startled, his brother and him were too alike. "Either you can leave now, and maybe I wont tell my brother about this. Or, theres the alternative."

Sasori put on his best face to cover his fear and said,"Whats the alternative?"

"You, can take me raw. And suffer the consequences, when I come to hunt your ass down. And It's not like I couldnt find you. My brother has connections everywhere, and my punishment wont be nearly as bad as his, he lacks mercy." Sasuke smirked.

"Hmm, I think I'll take my chances." Sasori said, he knew damn well if he pulled this off then Itachi would notice him, he just couldnt understand whether it would be bad or good, at least it'd probably give him a chance to talk to him. He just wanted that.

_-back with Itachi again-_

"Itachi! How are you? I've missed you." Gaara said, smiling. He was sitting in his favorite section, with Itachi right across from him sitting properly, its not too often he did that afterall. "Gaara, I've been hearing that a lot tonight." The redhead smiled, knowing that he only came over there for one reason, and that was his brother.

He knew that in the public he wouldnt say a damn thing. But if Itachi got him to go outside, on the back patio, that had everything made mostly for intimate couples, then he's done. 'ok, ok just stay in the club and you'll be fine' Gaara kept saying to himself.

"So how have you been? And how's your brother, good I hope?" He said through a clenched smile, feeling his teeth would shatter any minute now, just from the pressure. Itachi had this affect on many people, he could make anyone crack, and tell him what he wanted to know. Maybe it was his looks, maybe it was his seductive, red eyes. No one could figure this one out.

"Cut the shit, where did your annoying little cousin take my fucking brother?" Itachi said casually, hiding his worry that was bubbling up for his only sibling.

Gaara, twidled his white thumbs, trying to come up with a believable lie. Not fast enough.

"Dont make me ask again." Itachi said, balling his fists cracking all his knuckles. He looked at Gaara, he didn't want to hurt him, he had a been a long time friend, a good lover, one of the few he slept with more then once. He was also one who would never try to deliberately hurt anybody. Sasuke and him used to be friends. But if that fucker didn't spit it out soon, then it would give him motivation to kick the shit out of him, and with motivation, guilt was nonexistent.

"Come, lets go outside." Itachi said smiling, trying to ignore the fact he wasn't answering him. It was annoying, he couldn't stand pathetic people.

Protesting was completely out of the question, nobody could say no to those eyes. "Alright." He said a little caught in his trance. Itachi's plan was working as he expected. Some people were just too easy.

As fond of him as he was, he can be a little stupid.

Itachi grabbed his pasty hand, and held it tightly, making many people gawk and glare in pure jealousy. They were soon outside, with some little tents outside, and beds were placed in it also, since the main reason these rooms were up was for animalistic sex. Or whatever the hell they wanted to do. Hell, even toys were put in the tents.

"So, Gaara. Wheres my brother?"

Gaara sat on the bed sweating a little, damn. He needed to relax.

"I-I dont know, Itachi. Sorry."

Itachi heard his answer and was automatically annoyed, maybe he could get the information the easy way, like he used to. Yes, if that got him out of losing a friendship, for beating him. Then he'd take it.

"Hn."

He knew he was gonna get it unless he said something soon. Maybe it was the time to start talking, its not like his brother told him much anyway. He shifted his legs so they were closed and facing Itachi's knees. This is a little awkward. Especially when your trying to keep a secret.

"Take your shirt off, get more comfortable."

Gaara hesitated, but did it anyway. I mean who was he to block his comfort?

"I'm not telling you anything, by the way. You can't just fuck me and get information. It doesn't work that way." Gaara said surprised at his own words, that was mighty brave to say to someone as short tempered as him.

"First of all. I get whatever I want. Secondly, I can fuck anyone and get there darkest secrets for nothing, most of them I dont even want to know.."

He got on the bed along with Gaara after disposing his jacket. Making Gaara a little more horny then before. He could feel the adrenaline building and his blood pumping, and Itachi just fucking sat down. This guy truly was a sex god. Bastard, if he would have been any other guy he could avoid it.

Itachi straddled his lower legs while staring into his blue eyes. They were like the ocean, except more bewitching.

Gaara was twice as bewildered in Itachi's eyes, catching the black in them grow wider in his red eyes. No wonder he got anybody to say anything. They were just so pretty. More information consisted in them, and it puzzled him. But he didn't question there beauty.

Not like he's had any complainers.

Itachi leaned forward and gently kissed him, slightly nibbling on his lips, making Gaara's moan connect into his mouth.

Under him, he felt Gaara respond, always hard for him, as he returned the precious favor. Gaara felt himself, getting more erect by the second, and it was hurt. He wanted to be filled, and quick. He always hated teasing. Thats why Itachi was so tempted to do it. And he would never stop either.

"Where did you say my brother was?" Itachi moved down.

"I said the first time, I'm not-"

Itachi was tugging on his nipple ring, making Gaara gasp loudly, and twitch slightly.

"Sasori."

He said trembling, he wanted to move his body so he could fully shiver which made the ring be pulled further. "Ahhh." Gaara's teeth chattered, closing his eyes.

"Where?" He pulled harder. Making him grab the sheets hard, uhh. This wasn't fair.

"Room 14. Thats all I know." Gaara stuttered.

"Thanks." With that Itachi quickly got up, leaving a clueless Gaara. But he was used to see him leave him from bed. No big surprise there, but what really pissed him off was that he felt used. And thats bullshit.

"You fucking used me." Gaara frowned, tease.

"Yeah, so? I need to get my brother and save him from whatever sick games Sasori has in store for him. He is a virgin you know." Itachi said annoyed and putting the jacket back on.

Gaara laughed bitterly, "Ah. Well in that case I hope my dear cousin used and abused him then."

Itachi was pissed, but kept his cool, just smiling. "He better not have, otherwise most of the blame is on you for not telling me in the first place. And you wouldn't believe some of the plans I might have for the both of you. I could drug you, then bury you alive, just so you would last for much longer." It was Itachi's turn to laugh.

"You wouldnt." Gaara said with wide eyes.

"Your right, only because your my friend I have more tolerance for you. But you better keep you cousin on a shorter leash, before I rid of him myself."

"Fine." Gaara said, not really worried for his cousin, the bastard could take care of himself.

Itachi left setting out for room 14

_-with Sasuke-_

"Your fault, Im now going to just take you raw."

Sasuke prepared himself, but knew it'd still hurt the same, god help him.

He put his hard cock at his entrance.

He pushed a slightly, already making tears fall from Sasukes eyes, he could feel the stretch.

Itachi opened the door right then and there.

Sasuke stared in awe at his beautiful savior, only a minutes longer...and that would have been it.

"Itachi..I" Sasori said, letting go of his younger brothers hips. Itachi took in all this, and it looked like he saved him afterall. Thank Kami. He was pissed beyond all reasoning, Sasori wouldn't die today, but another day.

He grabbed the huge patch of red, thick hair and pushed Sasori's naked self into the wall knocking him out. The wall had a small dent, and Sasori's head was bleeding severely, but caring wasn't something Itachi did well.

He rushed over to the cowering Sasuke, and held him after undoing the binds. "Itachi...it...it almost happened." He cried, pushing his head into his chest. He sobbed and the tears soaked his own chest as well, falling quickly from his eyes.

"It'll be fine." Itachi said in a calm, soothing voice, almost as if handling a baby, Even though he hated children, he didn't mind babying Sasuke, he was the kid of the family. And the only one Itachi truly cared for. If anything would happen to him, he'd never forgive himself, or anyone else for that matter.

"Lets go home. I'll have someone else take over for the night." Itachi whispered.

With that he carried Sasuke, back home... _real home_.

He put Sasuke in his own bed and Sasuke stirred, and whispered sadly, "Almost."

"Shh.." Itachi got under the covers and slept soundly with his love...

-author-

about what i said forget it, none of you need to here about my problems, I apologize. and im also sorry its been so fucking long...hahaa. was busy with the wife. :


	5. New Theme

**-Forbidden Secrets-**

-Chapter Five-

-New Theme-

Itachi had a nightmare. It was about Sasuke killing himself, as soon as he saw himself do it, he woke up with a jolt. Sasuke's smooth arms were around his bare stomach, soundly sleeping. The dream, felt so familiar. Like his destination for death was somewhere closeby. He wouldn't allow it. He knew that the next couple months weren't going to be easy. Sasuke is traumatized, and he had to comfort him with whatever he had to offer.

It was a little hard to get up without waking his precious brother, he was a light sleeper. But he managed, recovering him and thinking of something he could do at two in the morning. Perfect.

He had the perfect idea. It was a new year, and his clubs theme was now _old._ So what he was gonna do, was create a new one. Just what was a deasont idea?

He went downstairs and entered his office, looking through his files and finally got the one he was looking for. Labeled: Club Colors. Another name for it was 'colors' more of a nickname. He picked up the file and headed out of his office, softly closing the door and headed toward the kitchen. He sat on the familiar stool and opened it, he looked through it for a few minutes, at the recordings of the past themes, and sighed. He needed some coffee.

He got up off the stool and headed to the metal box on the wall, he pushed the button and spoke into the speaker, "Sekkei, coffee now." not three seconds later a maid comes through the kitchen door and goes to the pantry for the ingredients. She was a master at making coffee. Not a word was said, and he was getting annoyed that she kept staring at him, waiting for another order. Supposively. "May I get you anything else, Mr. Uchiha?" She asked sweetly, "No, get out." He said calmly.

Bowing her head, she left quicker then usual. Rushed it seemed. Her problem. Soon the coffee was done, and he got up to retrieve his energy in a cup. Smelling the bitter smell made his mouth water. It had been a long time since he had mexican espresso. Too long. He poured the black substance into a mug and sat down with it. Trying to think of a good idea.

His ideas before seemed so bland, but his custumors never complained. His first year was goth, which was a phenomenal hit, his second was disco, also a great one. And this past year seemed to be dedicated to sex. Well, half the club was for that any day of the week. He took a long gulp of his coffee, before putting his hand down his long black locks. His idea was back to creep him out. But it was a good one so who cares?

_-Around Noon-_

"I dont want it there. I want it there." Itachi pointed towards the back. He had a clipboard with many papers on them, from this morning they only increased. They started at about twelve, then moved up all the way to around sixty. How annoying. "Here?" the men asked, putting the expensive drum set there. It was now on a glorious stage, that famous rockers would envy.

"Ok, boss. Whatever you say." They said with smiles. They were getting overpaid, and this time they didn't have to put on fake smiles. They were real. Real rich, well, to themselves. Getting ten grand each for moving around whatever he wanted for the day.

He was already used to 'boss,' and continued on filling out the annoying papers. How much time did it take to buy a full set of musical instruments? He only wanted the guitar, bass, drums, keyboards, vocals and a new DJ by the time the club opened tonight. Since he created the place he didn't need to ask anyone to do any of this. But if they wanted to do this, then they had to ask him, which he knew he'd refuse. Other then his own ideas, there weren't too many other ones that he was fond of.

His new theme: Hell, never to be in fine print. His club started out small. But within a year people kept telling more people so he bought the house, along with the 'club' around back. All well. The small area before was too small, who was he to deny spending money to make more?

He was not making good time, dark wasn't for a few more hours, and the club opened at six. He bought cages, and already had his workers hang them around the area, it seemed he needed another day to have it completely ready. And maybe if Sasuke was up to it, he could help him pick out things to decorate his club with.

He looked around, several people were looking around, some painters, architectural designers, people opening boxes containing expensive antiques. Oh yeah, this was going to be good. But he was the one that decided everything. Time to see what Sasuke was doing.

Some of the people were coming up to ask if he had done everything, but he was already walking back to the house.

He thought about taking the stairs, but was a little tired, and took Sasuke's private elevator. He waited in the round glass box, until he heard a _ding_, signaling he was there. The door opened to reveal his room. He could see Sasuke was having a nightmare, oh no.

His little brother was shaking, sweating, and mumbling horrible groans. Not the kind Itachi eventually _wants _to hear, but the ones in constant agony. He had to wake him up. Walking over quickly, he put the clipboard down on some weird looking statue he didn't even know he owned, and sat down.

"No, please not again." Sasuke whispered, gripping the sheets.

Itachi nudged him gently, opening his eyes, Sasuke whimpered. He exhaled seeing his brother. Finally able to breathe again. His very presence was relaxing, he sat up. He didn't say anything just looked down. He wanted to hug Itachi so bad, but didn't. He also wanted to spend time with him, he wasn't hurt too bad_ physically._ More emotionally. If he spent his time with Itachi then he was sure he would heal.

Itachi just looked at him. He couldn't take it anymore.

He quickly leaned over and wrapped his arms around him, he whispered in his ear, "I'm so glad to see you awake."

Sasuke was shocked at first, but soon melted in his deathgrip. He surprisingly could breathe, before he could realize what he was doing. He slightly tilted his head, damping his lips, he latched onto his bottom lip, with his pale ones.

He didn't suck on it, he just used his lips as his jaw and gently pressed on it.

Itachi's eyes widened, was he really doing this? Maybe he had too much coffee. He started to open his small lips a little, when he realized he shouldn't be doing this. He knew if he kept this up, he wouldn't be able to stop later. He pulled back.

"Lets go downstairs." Itachi said, trying to act like nothing happened. He needs sex. He didn't know what to do, waiting for his brother to feel better was sure hard, it had only been a day, and look whats been happening to him.

Would torturing and murdering Sasori in front of him make him feel better faster? He was seriously considering asking.

Sasuke was confused after there little _'kiss'_ and wanted to discuss it with him, it wasn't easy gathering the courage to do that, but his brother didn't seem to bothered about it. He just acted like it happened every day.

Oh, his bad. It did.

Porn actor. What a bastard. Wait, that was another thing they had to discuss. But he didn't want to discuss it, now. He was just wondering what he was rushing for, he seemed eager to get _downstairs_.

Itachi took Sasuke's hand forcefully and was led downstairs outside, it seemed the sun was starting to set. Was he asleep for that long? All well, it didn't matter. At least he wasn't tired. Which was good.

Feeling his smooth hand interlocked with his felt nice, so he rubbed his thumb in circular motions to tease Itachi a little, and it worked. Itachi got shivers go through his blood, and many very different areas. His hand twitched, so he let Sasuke's go. Making him frown, but inwardly smirk.

He was making his brother anxious and he knew it, and theres not too many people that could do that.

Itachi suddenly stopped remembering something, and said, "Wait here I'll be right back."

He walked into the house, and came back within the minute. "Here. It gets rather cold in there." He handed him an egyptian cotton, red, blanket. Sasuke nodded and wrapped it around him gracefully.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked curiously. No, seriously. What did he have in store for him?

Itachi crouched, almost ignoring his question, and said in a soothing voice, "Get on."

Sasuke instanty smiled, but didn't let his brother see, and said smugly, "What am I, two?"

Itachi chuckled, but waited. He knew he won anyway. Sasuke tried hard to ignore his free piggy-back ride, but couldnt. He shook his head, for a second. Then temptation took over and he jumped on his back wrapping the blanket on both there backs. Itachi didn't flinch, but smiled. There was no resisting his piggy-back ride. It was even funner when Sasuke thought he was too old for it at five years old.

Taking his time, walking down the path, they saw the entrance for the club, and walked in. Itachi noticed the brand new lights installed around the place, and immediately didn't like it.

"So Sasuke, what do you think?" Itachi asked slightly moving his neck, and ignoring the hot breath that was refreshed every two seconds. It felt good, more arousing. It was teasing him to fucking touch him in any way. If he didn't get laid soon, then he had to make a couple calls.

Carrying him around he noticed he forgot his clipboard in Sasuke's room. Fuck. Gotta go back again. Cant remember anything today.

So he put his brother down and said he'd be back again.

"Are you Mr. Uchiha?" asked some person, holding papers, and looking stressed. Sasuke stared a second before mumbling a, "Yeah." The person sighed, then told him to follow him, taking him to a row of different paint colors. All beautiful reds. The different patterns were nice, but one specific color caught his eye.

It was called "Glitter blood"

What the hell? Why was it called that? All well. He decided he liked that one and told the man, who 'okayed' everyone and to start painting.

Itachi was at the room by now and grabbing his clipboard, seeing something in Sasuke's bed, was something shiny. He got closer to see what it was. Picking up the object, his eyes turned the color of the coating on it. Blood. On a razor. What. The. Hell.

He growled, then decided to not be so mad after all. When Sasuke was fifteen he always had a lot of scars on his wrists. Yes, he noticed them. His parents never found out because his scars blended in with his skin color.

The only way to really take notice of them was to feel the slight linings, he felt them when he was sleeping one night. It saddened him then, it saddens him now.

He took the razor and put it in his pocket. Yes, later this would be one important discussion.

Holding his clipboard, he slowly walked back thinking of Sasuke's addiction.

By now Sasuke was the total boss of the place, he'd even gotten to know the workers names. How sad. "Is the cross here yet? And wheres the silverware?" Sasuke said while sighing, he started filling out papers so much like his brother. Quickly.

"Fuck. There late. Call them to make sure they hurry up." Sasuke said, making the workers pick up there pace, from his mood. Sasuke and Itachi's tempers definitely had enough flame to compare. Or so everyone thought. The one's that didn't know.

"Aw, you seemed stress. Maybe its cause your attempting to take over my job." Itachi said behind him mockingly rubbing his shoulders. Sasuke jumped up, and laughed from the scare. Before Sasuke could say something, Itachi interrupted him a little pissed, "So what have you chosen for _my_ club? It better not lack taste."

"I wouldn't think so. Look at the color they are starting to paint around the bar, its a very pretty color if you look at the detail."

Itachi got up grudgingly and walked over to inspect the color, he looked at it and was intrigued. Holy shit. That must have cost a pretty penny. But he didn't care, because the color was worth it.

It literally looked like the wall was bleeding. The color was deep, and looked shiny. The trick to the color was there were dark red glitter in it. So that was it.

Sasuke didn't pick poorly. Nice.

He was impressed.

He walked back to a smiling Sasuke, wrapped in the blanket.

Itachi smiled back, "Dont get used to it."

Sasuke laughed, then grabbing his hand, they finished the decorating, all throughout the day of course.

_-The next day, at opening time-_

They walked down the road, heading towards the newly refurbished sign. Now it said _Hell_ in fiery letters. He changes the name of his club frequently. Liking the change. His club was going to be a huge hit, he had the best feeling about that.

He could _already_ see the line.

They dressed for the occasion well. Sasuke wore dark designer jeans with a black cotton Dolce & Cabanna shirt. Itachi wore a black Gucci dress shirt, with red trimming, along with a suit jacket. Not overdressing he added dark blue jeans also. There shoes were Gola black Varsity sneakers, to be comfortable while they talked to different people.

"Don't get drunk, Sasuke. Theres people you know in there." Itachi said sarcastically. Personally he didn't really care.

"I can't promise that." Sasuke laughed.

They stopped in front of the big door, everyone shutup soon, staring at them in pure curiosity, and excitement. They started to crowd round, and about fourty-five of the security guards were wondering whether or not they would be able to hold them.

One of the security guards gave Itachi a speaker phone, which he took gradually. The speakers were planted in various areas all over. They needed to be.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, club Hell is now open for business."

-Author-

I'm working on the next chapter already. Let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. The next chapter will be _very_ interesting. Gome, this chapter is as short as it is. I did this whole one today.


	6. Now Open

**-Forbidden Secrets-**

-Chapter Five-

-Now Open-

Sasuke was beyond happy, and excited. The club was _packed _to say the least. When they walked in, black tile was installed. And walls were now 'Glitter Blood' and cages were now decorating the place. The strippers were dressed in little devil outfits, and they looked horribly seductive.

Itachi noticed _way_ more then normal, and kept staring. Sex. Sex. SEX. Thats all there image gave out. It wasn't fair. He was going to start acting cranky if no action was to be taken soon. His friends could already tell he needed it.

"I have an idea. Lets split up. Yeah?" Itachi said distracting himself from anything but his brother.

This wasn't very good. Because when its been a while since Itachi's been laid, the next person he fucks wont be able to walk straight for a couple weeks, at the _very_ least. It was funny about a year ago, Gaara couldn't stop bothering Itachi for a good fuck session. And by golly, did he ever get it.

Gaara convinced himself, that Itachi's long cock set his tailbone out of line. What a laugh. And a bad excuse. He even went to the doctors.

What a loser.

"Yeah, I suppose." Sasuke said looking around, and as if he read his mind. He said, "I wanted to talk to Gaara anyway."

Itachi slightly smiled it off, so he didn't snap at him for being suspicious. "Hey, dont go fucking someone you dont know. Actually dont fuck anyone. Just dont talk to strangers." Itachi said shrugging. Walking off, Sasuke finally processed it and yelled back. "Same goes for you! Dont fuck anyone either."

Itachi heard it, and stopped.

Blood rushed through his veins giving him some adrenaline. That was something he couldn't promise.

Afterall, he didn't promise he would not drink, and who was he to tell the sex god to not have sex. That was one fucked up, crazed idea. He had to do _something_ if he couldn't fuck. Otherwise he'd end up killing someone again. And he didn't need that shit.

Walking away Itachi went to V.I.P passing the guard, slightly nodding.

"Itachi-san! Hey lovey." Deidara chirped. He was _always_ in a great mood when he saw Itachi. _Always._

At the moment, Itachi didn't even care about the little nickname 'lovey' he just called him. All he wanted to do was use Deidara. He needed someone. And someone he knew he was more eager to use.

"Deidara, wanna fuck?" Itachi said _so _boldly. Fuck yeah, people heard that. And fuck they were jealous as shit. Itachi _never_ did that. First he chose someone and then took them to the room then that was it. They got _raped._ Kinda. But _never_ regretted it.

Deidara was stunned, unable to answer for a second.

People protested, and made gasps. They looked at Deidara wishing to dissect him and see his organs. They wanted to know if Deidara had something they didn't. Because they didn't like him right now.

Unknowingly Deidara's mouth fell open, and he nodded with eyes wide.

"Good. Now cum." Itachi said, realizing that sounded funny. It sounded like cum, but was supposed to be pronounced come. Whoops. It didn't matter though. As long as his dick got what it wanted.

Holding out his hand, Deidara stumbled to grab it. The people hissed and acted like children.

He squeezed his hand, and started to go back down to the back rooms, going past the desk, grabbing a room key, not having to pay for anything. They made eye contact, and the person behind the desk immediately knew it was one of _those_ days. And he knew that the two rooms next to room number twenty-three wouldn't be of service, if you catch my drift.

"Ow, Itachi. Not so hard." Deidara whimpered. Feeling his wrist burn. He knew by his mood that it had been too long.

"Shutup." he said growling. He could already feel fucking horny. He doubted Deidara was going to enjoy any of it. But who cares? It wasn't for him, It was for Itachi and he wasn't one to be unselfish.

"Take off your fucking clothes before I rip them off." Itachi wasn't teasing this time. It was just violent fucking.

Then a question popped into his head. What about Sasuke?

Shit. Well, perhaps he just wouldn't let Sasuke know about this. For as long as possible that is. If he didn't do this now, then he knew he'd end up raping Sasuke. And he _definitely_ couldn't do that. Especially since he almost just got raped, only days ago.

Deidara complied, and took them off quickly, left only in his boxers.

Itachi laughed pissed off, and decided he'd rip those off. He did.

Scaring him, and making him shiver in anticipation. He was now bare in front of Itachi. Again. Itachi handcuffed Deidara to the bed, sending certain images through Itachi's head of earlier days. Very fun days. Also he got reminded of when he found Sasuke earlier.

Deidara's face remained in the pillow, his bare, lightly tanned ass going up in the air, still breathing.

Itachi _very_ quickly undressed, and undid his hair from his ponytail. It seemed too tight. He then shook his head, and felt the blood rush from his head, fixing his breathing. He then rushed over to the nightstand and got the bottle of lube and smothered his hard cock in it, then finished rubbing his hands in it.

He rubbed it over his shaking hole, and Deidara temporarily relaxed, he expected him to be in him by now.

Itachi grabbed his ass and let his dick while entering him swiftly, making him give a loud moan, and quicken his breathing.

--

Sasuke was feeling a little sad, yeah, he saw Itachi.

And yeah, he saw who was trailing behind him.

Even though he knew he shouldn't, he headed for the bar. His black eyes looking for that one bartender he saw last time, what was her name? Wait, he didn't think he even got her name last time. All well, he'd ask this time.

His brother was busy fucking someone so he could too.

He sat at the stool, and looked around to see that one girl, and he saw her. Happy, they greeted. "Hey you." She said giggling. Apparently she had a couple drinks already.

Feeling a little left out he ordered some whiskey. She quickly retrieved it and he downed it, and it continued on for about ten minutes. He was drunk by now, and so was she. "I reeeallly wanna fuck you raw." She said, laughing.

"Reeeally?? Cause that was my fucking line I was gonna say that shit, you bitch. Lets get out of here. Itss too noisey. Too fuckingg.." He started slurring and couldn't understand himself anymore. This time he had her grab a bottle or something heavy, and headed towards the back rooms.

The person behind the back wasn't there. I think they were just trading shifts, all well, cause Sasuke didn't want to wait.

"Hey Sally, just takes a fuckings keys, I dun care which one." He said pointing at her for no reason.

She laughed some more and then leant over the counter to get it, she picked twenty-four. What a lucky number. Sally hugging Sasuke's back walked slowly, almost to the room, they heard very loud moaning.

Sasuke stopped, noticing it was Deidara's voice. No. They weren't in that room. He'd think they'd at least try to be secret about it. But no...

Fucking asshole, cocksucking shitheads. He wanted to just bust in and stop there little _party._ But knew that there were _better_ ways to do this. Hah, if they weren't gonna keep there fucking moaning down. Then neither were fucking they.

--

As his fuck party continued his mood got better and better.

Whenever he felt done, then thats when he would go to Sasuke and chill with him the rest of the night. Yes, this whole time he was _cheating_ he thought of his brother. Felt a little guilty, however, he had a high sex drive and if it wasn't satisfied quickly then he used his friends, simple as that.

He finally came, for the second time then pulled out of Deidara, and laid next to him. The blonde was exhausted, and panting. He put his head at Itachi's neck, and surprisingly he let him. He was just as tired as he was. Even though he felt bad that Sasuke didn't have a clue.

"This is not to be told to Sasuke." Itachi said, and he definitely sounded like he meant it.

--

Sasuke threw the bottle at the wall, knowing Itachi was on the other side of it. But right now he didn't give a flying fuck. He deserved it. He already flung his shoes somewhere, probably somewhere in the closet, and he heard something break.

"Sasuke come here." She said trying to roll her fingers in a seductive way and failed, terribly. Making him laugh, it looked like she was just clenching her fist, or maybe he was so drunk he couldn't tell right now.

Pretty soon she kissed him. Not a cute kiss, but the more animalistic kiss, turning him on that much more.

She tore open her button up shirt and was in her lacy bra, red in fact. The color of Sasuke's eyes thinking about his brother in the room next to them.

If he wanted a fucking moaning contest he got one.

--

Itachi and Deidara heard something break on the wall, and it sounded like it would go through the wall. What the hell?

Deidara moved his sweaty blonde hair to the side, while kissing Itachi gently, then moving up to take a shower, before he could successfully get away, he felt his hand being grabbed, he smiled and looked back.

"What? You want another round so soon?" Deidara asked, laughing lightly.

"So, what if I do? It's not like your going to stop me." Itachi smirked, feeling Deidara straddle his muscular tummy. Yes yes, another round we shall go.

--

Sasuke sat on the bed leaning against the headboard, she could do all the fucking work. Yeah, he could say she fucking raped him, except this time he really didn't mind. She could rape him as many times as she wanted.

Her clothes were on the floor somewhere, along with his _shoes_.

Almost ripping the expensive shirt she managed to take it off, gawking at his astounding body, and making her wetter then she already was. They kept borrowing eachothers tongues for saliva when they kept getting dry from licking all over eachother.

But did they mind? Hell no.

She wasn't a virgin so he could go as rough with her as possible, she told him. But he forgot to add the part where he said he was one. All well. If she was doing everything he didn't need to, I suppose.

She took off his boxers, looking at his massive size. And wondered if he was going to fit. "This is going to be fun." She said laughing, then covering her mouth over his. She then grabbed his hard cock and moved it to her slick entrance, and impaled herself on him.

"Ahh." She said gasping hugely. Sasuke felt her on him and decided he liked this.

She quickly got used to his size, and started moving.

--

Deidara was just placed on him, and was panting. Knowing he was a tad too big for this position. But pushing himself anyway.

Then they heard something _very_ unexpected.

"Sasssuke."

Changing his face from a pleasure injected face, to a confused one. Itachi frowned. _What? _Deidara hearing this had his eyes open, and was surprised. Oh Kami. He knew that if that was the Sasuke Uchiha then something bad was going to happen.

"Un.." Deidara said, for about a split second forgetting he had something very large in his ass.

Then they heard something even more maddening, they heard the bed clearly hit the wall. What. In. The. Fucking. Hell.

Then they heard it hit a couple more times.

Itachi froze, and looked down. He was _fucking_ pissed. He took Deidara off, and flipped him over. Making him gasp. Ow. "Grab the bars." Itachi growled. The little black wheels in his eyes were spinning. "O-okay.." Deidara mumbled. Knowing he was pissed, and to take it out on fucking was something that would affect the opposite person, never Itachi.

He grabbed the bars, and held on tight.

Itachi then rammed into him, and made him cry out. That felt a little dry, they needed more of _anything_ to make it slide. But he didn't dare ask. He now knew this was an anger fuck.

A lone tear ran down his face, this hurt so fucking much. But it seemed to be working, because the headboard hit the wall repeatedly also. So he knew Sasuke and whoever could hear it too.

"Itachiii!" He said, knowing it would make him happier. And because as much as it hurt it felt fucking good too.

--

Sasuke fully aware that Itachi could hear it, was happy. He was finally getting back at him, kinda.

Even though he knew to truly get even he had to get laid at least one every five minutes for a year and knew he couldn't do that. But this was special, Itachi heard his name being moaned out and he was enjoying it.

But as much as he loved getting ridden, he felt more blame.

Blame that it wasn't Itachi that was his first. Blame, that his first wasn't by someone he would remember. Afterall he was still drunk. And Sally would soon just be another meaningless, sleazy bartender, used for his own dick's sake.

His first wasn't with someone he loved.

Pretty soon he came to his release, screaming out, "Sally!"

He hadn't had an orgasm like that before.

--

Itachi and Deidara came to there climax around the same time, Deidara fell asleep in the heated bed, while Itachi put on his clothes and headed to the bar.

He was going to do the exact same thing Sasuke did just days before. Get a bottle of something and take it back to V.I.P.

He needed a fucking distraction, anything. He went back and while passing, saw Sasuke stumble his way out of the room with 'Sally', little slut. Taking the bottle, he went back to V.I.P and took Gaara back with him, yes he had beat him, he was going to get laid twice.

Sweet.

Gaara walked back with him to the house. Passing by more jealous-filled people. Couldn't they get there own fucking lives?

--

Sasuke walked out, and ditched a confused Sally, she didn't think too much of it as drunk as she was and headed back to work. To hell with her. Sasuke being as tired as he was, decided to go back home.

He took the elevator up to his room, and just wanted sleep. He had drank far too much, and knew he probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. All well. This wasn't a bad night. A little broken hearted, but its all good.

Because thats what his brother was good at, fucking with his sensitive heart. And he was the only one able to do it. What a dick. At least he wasn't a virgin anymore.

--

Leaving a _hungry_ Gaara in his room, Itachi made his way to Sasuke's green room. He knocked rather loudly. And He answered, smiling. "Hello, brother. May I ask how you are this evening? I hope everything went as planned." He laughed. Balling his fist, scratching the pain with his short nails.

"Fuck off, you did that on purpose."

That was bold. Also an immature answer, he could have came up with better if the situation wasn't so fucked up. And if jealousy and his arousal didn't get in the way. But then again, Itachi had been pretty _bold _that night.

Pood Deidara. another used and abused victim.

"Actually no, Sally picked the roomkey, and you just happened to be in the next room." Sasuke said with a fake innocent face.

"..." He just stared at him, seeing right through his face. Good thing he hadn't opened that bottle yet, otherwise he would have decked him in his drunken state.

"Paybacks a bitch, is it not?" Sasuke said smiling, his black hair falling in his face. He then slammed the door.

Itachi rolled his eyes, and turned away to go back to his room, it seemed he needed another round to put him in a good mood again.

--

-Author's note-

Holy fuck. You guys better love me. Updated twice in two fucking days. Thats gotta be a record for me. Whoo... 0.0 ...so what did u think? I hope you likey. I posted this chapter from anticipation. Was too fucking excited. And if you guys didn't like the last chapter then you guys can go to hell. :D

And about Sasuke cutting himself, if you dont like it, Then I wish for you to die.

He had an asshole for a father and no mother, and after his brother left. What would you do? If your brother was that smexy and left you for three goddamn years? I would go insane. Wait...I already am insane. Be happy I didn't wait a month to update you ungrateful people.

Rahhh... Omg. My fridge is calling me again...I must tackle it and eat its contents again. I mean come on... My fridge is sexy...

And about there attitudes, normally I make there attitudes a lot cooler and in the character boundaries, but i wrote this whole chapter in a day cut me some slack. And about Sasuke's virginity, dont sweat it. I mean his regular virginity is gone, but his ass has never been used XD...


	7. Snooping Around

**-Forbidden Secrets-**

-Chapter Seven-

-Snooping Around-

**Rrrringgg, RRringgg, RRringgg**

Itachi groaned and smashed his alarm clock with his fist. It broke. Again. He had to replace a lot of those. Damn it. He sat up holding his head, it throbbed. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He needed a banana. Those were a good way to relieve a hangover without drowning yourself in more poison.

Gaara seemed to still be passed out. To hell with him.

He then heard another annoying ringing, in and outside of his head. The ouside one being the phone. He looked at the clock. _**2:47**_...what?!?! He made sure to not give anyone permission to bother his precious sleep. Unless, it was a _really_ good reason.

He answered it, "What?" He hissed, taking the cordless phone in one hand, and holding his throbbing forehead in another. He then heard a familiar tone and wasn't as mad anymore. "Itahi-san. Why aren't you hear it's two fourty-eight!" Kakashi's voice rang through the speaker.

Itachi frowned, since when did he think he could speak to him in such a disrespectful way? Oh shit... He was supposed to be at the photoshoot an hour ago to get ready. Shit.

"Fuck." Itachi muttered, feeling Gaara stir, but stay asleep. He moved the phone so it was on his shoulder and barely touched Gaara, brushing on him, getting up. "Itachi, be here in ten minutes." Kakashi said, Itachi could tell he was trying his best to keep the producers from trying to take the phone from him, so they can yell at him.

"I'm going to have to reschedule." Itachi said before hanging up.

He then fell back asleep for another couple of hours, angry as all hell. Mostly at himself.

Kakashi was a little mad but not much, he can't possibly be mad at him long. The only problem was everyone was looking like he was going to be massacred very soon.

--

Sasuke woke up around noon. The booze increased his sleep by a lot it seemed. All well. Who cares...wait...what happened last night? This hangover was sure one to remember. He remembered nothing of the night before. He didn't want to get out of bed. Lying there, seemed to take a lot out of him, and that was not even exerting energy. What the hell?

He then noticed something even more _unusual_.

His dick was soar. And there was nothing he could do about it. But the real question was why? Did someone bite him or something. He lifted his pajama bottoms and look at it. It seemed fine, no physical marks of any kind. Perfectly normal.

"Ok." He said frowning. He pulled himself up. Yep, his head pulsed. Ow. He ignored the earsplitting headache and went to the bathroom to drain himself, then looked behind the mirror and took a few aspirins. That should work. It **better** work.

Better take a cold shower. Yes, that would be best.

He turned on the cold water and stripped. He got in and the cold water felt nice. He was already a little hot from the alcohol. The water seemed to harden _everything._ Goddamn it. He annoyingly hit the wall, and sighed. Now his knuckle's were aching. Wow. For him the day had just started and it was already beyond shitty. And where the fuck was Itachi? The house seemed so empty now.

He dried himself and dressed in a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a long black wifebeater. The aspirin finally kicked in after a while, and he felt better. God he was such an alcoholic. Whatever. So was his brother. When his brother stopped so would he. And he doubted his brother would stop any time soon.

He wanted to call that prick right now, but he knew Itachi purposely didn't carry a phone, specifically for annoying people who would be constantly calling him. Sasuke couldn't really blame him though. He didn't have one either. He didn't really need one either. His 'friends' were so beyond the depth's of annoying they needed to be shot. And he didn't even want to get into his pathetic fangirls.

He walked over to his bed, suddenly feeling sleepy again. That's his weakness. He could sleep forever if he needed to. Maybe he'd take a nap, one couldn't hurt. He laid down and immediately was asleep on the covers.

-_A few hours later, around 6-_

**RRRing, Riiingggg, Riiiingggg, Rrrringggg, Riiiingggg!**

Sasuke groaned, picking up the fucking phone from its stupid holder. He was groggy as all hell. "W-w-what? I mean...Hellllo?" Sasuke grumbily said, lying back down with the phone leaning against his head.

"Sasuke, get out of fucking bed and get to the club, my guests are requesting for your presence. And if you aren't here within five minutes, you'll regret it."

He hung up.

What a cocksucker. Sasuke turned off the silver phone and dropped it off his stupid green bed, and heard it break. Whoops. That phone looked expensive. Well that's what he gets for being such a prick.

To hell with following his order's he'll make it there on his own time, when the fuck he wanted. Two minutes passed, and Sasuke was still sitting there like an immature child that he was.

Another minute passed.

Yeah, maybe he'd better go. Sasuke thought. He ran down the stairs and sprinted all the way to the club. He eventually made it there. Except in six minute's. Oh shit.

--

He walked into the club, the place was packed as usual. The music was loud and it was the newest popular crap, the DJ seemed happy. Everything was normal. But he knew Itachi wasn't going to be happy, that's for damn sure.

Speaking of the bastard, he just saw him in the side, surrounded by a group of people. And they were really hot for some reason, he seemed to take note of that. He felt kinda horney and didn't know why. Hmm interesting. The people he were with seemed to be giving him the same look.

Lust.

"Sasuke. It's nice to see you again." Gaara said from somewhere in the crowd, Sasuke was too lost in there undying attention span for him that he didn't even see his face, nor his red head.

"Hai Gaara." He said to no one's direction. They kept glaring at him, damn did they want to fuck him. Oh yeah, there was no question about it. Until Itachi snapped there attention back to reality, he belonged to him.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but don't be eying my recently purchased good's." he said solemnly. He was a little jealous, but not much. He had already used about all of the people in this group. Except one. I think it was pein, nope nope, he remembered that night. Haha, yeah, that one hurt.

The thing was he wasn't the one penetrated but-

The group mumbled there apologies but would not give up on trying to fuck Sasuke. That was a given, him being Itachi's was going to be a real big challenge though, but they liked challenges. So either way they were stoked. Damn a lot of people wanted in Sasuke's pants. It's like they expected something fantistic in there or something. Well there was, but still. They acted like it was the tomb to the anti-christ or something fucking crazy like that.

"So Sasuke, you been here long?"

Wait, did he not just say, in nicer words, stay the fuck away from him? Well then again, he did know what all these people were thinking. And they weren't for a virgin ass. And even though he wasn't a virgin anymore. He still didn't know shit about sex. Maybe he'd teach him.

'All well, but before I have him over to the dog's we need to talk' Itachi thought.

Sasuke was talking happily to one of them, when Itachi walked by and clamped onto Sasuke's white arm bringing him away from the wrong people. He knew what would happen to him if he were to be left alone with them for _too _long.

"What do you want nii-san?" Sasuke said, he needed to be away from his brother, the temptation kept helplessly growing after every little 'chat' they had. And he wasn't sure if Itachi wanted him or not. He had had minor sign's of affection from him.

Maybe he was the one that had to make the first move. I think he was going to try it.

"I am having friends in my office in five minute's for a meeting, so I would appreciate it if you were to keep them company." He said, keeping eye contact with him. "But dont follow them anywhere, you'll be raped within the minute. And they wouldn't make it enjoyable, little brother." He said, slightly smiling.

He then went to the front to retrieve his friends. He saw them greet and start to talk for a few minutes.

Heh...

He just got the evilest idea in the fucking universe. And he planned on making it the worst for Itachi. With how fucked up the idea was, Itachi would fuck his ass up. Well, maybe not literally. Well maybe. At this point he wasn't really sure.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke said, they looked a little disappointed, but shrugged it off. Oh yeah, he'd be back.

He quickly walked away snaking in and out of the crowd, some people started grinding up on him, and one of them licked his ear. What the hell? He ignored them so he could get to the desk before Itachi.

He ran down the halls, and opened Itachi's black door. He closed it quickly, and headed right to where he was planning.

Under the desk.

--

Itachi was being followed by four friends to talk only about the next shipment, he didn't want to take longer then necessary. Should take maybe five minutes. All he really had to do was sign about thirty papers in different area's. His signature was all that was needed.

And the very valuable shipment that was being delivered in about fourty minute's that he bought for Sasuke. He knew he was going to love it. Considering how jealous he was before.

Itachi sat down in his chair, with many papers in front of him. The people that got the shipment custom made were before him sitting in the chairs also.

Sasuke was under the desk, and was a little nervous. Hah. This was the time to fuck with him...He'd have to unzip his pants quickly. Very quickly. At least they were kinda loose, so it wouldnt be hard. _Yet._

Itachi leant over to gather more paper's from one of his friends, Neji. While taking the paper's, Neji brushed his finger's along his palm, making Itachi glare at him. He didn't tell him he could touch him. Damn, lately a lot of people were ignoring his usual standards of obedience. Looks like a lot of people were gonna be put in check soon.

Still standing, he leaned over to Kiba for the papers and-

Sasuke thought this was his chance and pulled it off perfectly. He unbuttoned his pants, and pulled down his boxers, and began licking his cock, all the way down and up. Luckily the desk was high enough so nobody saw this action.

Itachi gasped and moaned, then covered his mouth with his hand, and dropped the paper's to the desk. He felt someone's soft, warm mouth on his cock, and he hardened half length.

The people giving him the paper's were completely clueless, and he couldn't give away his position, because it looked extremely unprofessional. He slowly sat down, as to not get the wanting mouth off his cock.

"Itachi-san, are you alright?" Kabuto asked, moving his glasses slightly down. He knew something was up.

"N-N-Nothing. Just g-give mee the f-fucking p-paper's." Itachi said, frowning, and biting his tongue to drown any moan erupting. It was just too intense. Even though he knew he wouldn't make it in time, he didn't want to cum when they were in the fucking room. Then they were probably going to know what was up.

Sasuke loved his brother's cock. It tasted a little sweet, and the precum was to die for. He was now fully hard in his mouth, and he was now going to make him hit his orgasm hard.

Itachi v_ery_ quickly signed the paper's shuddering every couple seconds. Neji smirked, but was quiet. He knew what was happening alright. But he wouldn't protest the manner though, he was just wondering who was sucking that lovely dick of his under the table.

He wished it was him.

Sasuke was just getting started, he was going to pleasure him in all ways he could. He after fully wetting his cock, he sucked on the head, hard. He heard the desk being abused above him. He almost smiled. But couldn't really, because of the very large thing in his mouth.

Itachi fully felt this and balled his fist, he left scratches in his desk. Fuck. "Nnn." He said quietly, he felt the cum building up. It was only a matter of time now. They better leave soon.

Sasuke bobbed his head, feeling it go deep in his throat, he surely got a reaction. Itachi thrusted a little in, making Sasuke moan this time. Itachi was happy now. But he was still in 'distress' He hoped they didn't hear that.

"Did you say something Itachi?" Neji asked, smiling.

"N-no. Are those all the paper's?" Itachi said, any second now. Oh Kami.

"Yes." Kabuto said, looking at the clipboard. He was taking the clipboard when-

"Ahhh." Itachi hummed out, he was now cumming in his mouth, who wasn't so prepared for it but was swallowing it anyway. He loved the taste, it was like candy, liquid candy at that.

Itachi put his arms together and clamped them over his mouth. They all looked at him, and were surprised. Did he just...

"Leave." Itachi managed to say, glaring at each and every one of them.

They left eventually.

Now it was time to see who was under the fucking desk. He pushed the chair back and was stunned. That. Was. Sasuke. I mean this was a great thing, but he didn't expect this. Itachi got up from the chair, and leaned against the wall, eyes slightly wide.

"That was you." Itachi said, he stayed still after zipping up his pants and buttoning them.

Sasuke got off his knees and backed up sitting on the desk, looking absolutely fuckable. And fuckworthy. And Fuckgi- Nevermind. Itachi went back to a normal face, and was a little more of a prick like usual.

Faster then ever before, Itachi was between Sasuke's open legs and leaning over him pinning his hands to the 'work' desk. Sasuke was surprised and breathing quickly, his black eyes were overlooking his older brother.

In a seducing voice, he said "You could have asked you know."

Sasuke was now a little more horney, and felt himself harden at that very sentence. "I like making you squirm." he said laughing sarcastically.

Itachi ignored it and grabbed his hand. "Where are we going?"

"I'm giving you your gift. Now shutup."

He led him all the way out of the club to the garage and opened it. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Happy birthday, Sasuke." Itachi said smiling. If this wasn't the most awesome gift he could ever get he didn't know what was. There was a blue black Saleen S7.

--

-Author's notes-

Lol, wife i went a little past it, but shutup! Yah, i gotta make spaghetti right now or i'll be murdered on the spot :P

Hope you enjoyed the fucking chapter :D

If you didn't then i wish for you to die, like normal

Lol, next chapter's gonna be sexy...


	8. Happy Birthday

**Forbidden Secrets**

-Chapter 8-

-Happy Birthday-

Sasuke smiled hugely, his eyes didn't close, there was nothing that was going to pull his eyes away from his prize. How the fuck did he manage to get his naughty hands on this? Before he went to go and rape his car, he ran over to Itachi and hugged him very tightly. This was too good to be true.

He wrapped his curling hands around his neck, breathing on his neck. Itachi just waited until he was done, which wasn't for a while, but all well. Hell, he was happy for him, and Sasuke gave him a nice gift earlier anyway. And that one he was totally not expecting. When he was fucking talking he didn't even understand what he was saying. Then again in the situation he was in, I dont think anyone would understand would be able to talk straight.

Itachi reached into his pocket to the keys and gave it to Sasuke. He gladly took them and laughed. "Let's take it out for a spin." Itachi said. Sasuke smiled stupidly big, and nodded. He opened the door, climbing under it and slid in. He put the key in the middle of both of them and turned it on. The rumble was heard all around them. It vibrated through there bodies. Sasuke stepped on the brake's and shifted the gears next to him to gear one.

They pulled out of the garage and headed down his long driveway.

He pulled onto the freeway, and was going a little over the normal speedlimit. But nobody cared. It was dark anyway. Sasuke kept laughing while he zoomed in and out of the crowd. He felt like he was back at the club. Itachi stared at him, and inwardly smiled. He was glad to make him so happy. That smile was a priceless one. And the car was only the first gift of many. The boy's birthday was tomorrow. Yes, of course he remembered. But Sasuke tried to get out of it by not mentioning it.

Sasuke pulled off the freeway, and headed back to the club. He was blown away. Itachi bought him this? He loved cars and was always looking through car magazines all the time, it seemed Itachi paid attention to his interests. Yep, he loved him. And he got him one of the most expensive one's in those magazines also. This beauty runs around maybe 500-600,000 grand easy. And there pretty rare. Not easy to find.

Pulling up the driveway they got out. Itachi walked a little ahead of him and Sasuke couldn't take it. He ran up behind him and jumped on his back, latching his legs around his hip's. He slightly smiled. He gave him yet another piggyback ride to the club and put him down at the entrance. People were outside smoking and waiting in line. They desperately wanted in.

Itachi was walking in when he felt an arm pulling him back. Sasuke kissed him softly but sweetly on the lips, dampening anything dry. He lightly trailed his tongue just enough to barely taste him. "Thank you. Nii-san." he said. Itachi just smiled softly. Something was bothering him. What the hell was it? He'd have to find out what it was later, right now he had to help prepare for Sasuke's birthday.

It was going to be fun.

No. Like really fun...

"Hey Sasuke. I have a few things to do. So your going to go out with some of my friends, while I take care of business." Sasuke was puzzled. Acting like his birthday wasn't tomorrow or something. "But why?" Sasuke said, tilting his head in a curious manner. He didn't want to argue with him, he knew how persistent Sasuke could be so he just waved it off, mentioning a few warning words to his friends passing by. They understood. Heh. Kinda. Well partially understood if that's what you meant.

They just promised they wouldn't give him too much _agony._

Itachi left to go talk to other people about his little party tomorrow. While Pein, Gaara, a limping Deidara, and Sasuke walked out the front door. Sasuke didn't really like Deidara, and he now didn't like Gaara for reason's you all may or may not know. Pein. Well. That guy he plain just didn't know. But all well. Tonight was for partying, and they were of age so nothing was off limits. Maybe, even if just for tonight. They could put all the past events behind them. But only for tonight. He still couldn't get the image of Itachi fucking Deidara's brains out, so he just thought of something else. Then he got a flash of Sally.

And she was on top of him.

And they were naked...

Oh shit...

Did he fuck Sally?

He must have. That's probably why his dick hurt the other day. And that also meant something else. He was now divirginized. Oh god... With Sally? Whyyyyyy? He felt like doing drugs of some sort. He wondered if they had E. He bet they did because they have everything, somehow. The only problem was asking. Maybe he'd get drunk, and stoned, or something better, then deal with his problems in a couple days.

He hoped to fuck Sally wasn't knocked up. That would be a real problem. Even if she was, he could alway's persuade her to get an abortion. Yeah, that would work. He had no problem with it because he plain hated kids anyway, and didn't want any ever. Beside's he's too self centered for a baby. He knew Itachi was probably fixed with all the people he fucked all the time. He kinda had to be. Either that or he made Trojan rich. Or Alexa...or whatever the hell he uses.

They walked out to a black bmw 5 series sedan, and got in. Pein was driving. He backed out and swerved a little and almost hit a woman. He laughed, as did the other's. Stupid bitch. Pein was already a little faded, but who care's?

They pulled down the driveway and onto the street's with heavy metal music blaring. Sasuke yelled, "Where are we going?!" to anyone listening. Doesn't seem they were. Next to him was sitting Deidara. He desperately wanted to bite his dick off, remembering a few night's ago...ass. Wait. His ass had got to be a pain. Hahahaa. He was now going to be a prick about it as much as possible.

Pein turned down the music to a reasonable sound and said, "I'm fucking hungry." Gaara laughed, "Get Mcdonald's then.." Pein looked hurt for a second, then said very seriously, "As if I'd lower myself to eat their shitty food."

Gaara rolled his eyes, and looked out the window. "I'm getting Burger King." he heard a now laughing Pein say.

Gaara switched his light blue eyes from the window to Pein. He started laughing uncontrollably. "Alright bitch."

Sasuke and Deidara were silent before they heard them say that, then they started laughing also. It was just too funny. He then heard someone talking to him, it was Pein. "By the way Sasuke, with how fucked up were gonna get, a lot of shit is gonna happen. Hope you have a clean record. And also, we hope your not a little pussy that can't take all the hits were gonna throw at you. Actually here." he said, giving him a flask. In it, it smelled like pure rubbing alcohol. Here goes.

He took a swig and immediately felt fucked up. Everything was swirling, hah. He was such an alcoholic. And he hadn't even been there that long. Then again, this was the eve of his birthday. Who wouldn't be smashed.

He shakily handed it to Deidara, who took a drink and was fucked up also. It went throughout the car, And now they were drunker then shit. And Pein was driving! Bad idea. They eventually pulled into Burger King, and were laughing and bitch slapping eachother, and cursing at eachother because it was so damn funny for some reason.

After driving poorly to the speaker box, Pein was speaking into it, while Sasuke was insulting Deidara.

"Soooo how's your ass, Deidara?" Sasuke said, smirking, but ended up fully laughing. Gaara heard that somehow, and laughed also. "Fuckk you man! At leasst I fucking remembers fucking your brother all night..."

In the background, "I want four doubles cheesesbugers, three large fries, three sprites, six apple pies, and a milkshake."

Sasuke was about to give a cruel, but stupidly drunk response when they heard Pein's ubnormal order. They all cranked there heads to his face, and started laughing. Sasuke then remembered what he was talking about and smacked Deidara's face, bringing him back also. "I'm pretty sure my brother was fucking you, notts the other ways around, he-bitch."

Gaara gasped, and looked down. He'd done it now.

"What?!?!?!" Deidara took off his seat belt and was on top of Sasuke, hitting him and making him laugh, while he slapped him. Sasuke was hitting him back, but not in a way to actually hurt anyone. More in a sister and brother way.

Gaara was kinda trying to pull them apart, while Pein was paying no heed to it. The car shook slightly. Stupid dobe's.

He pulled up to the window, to a girl about seventeen. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She'd be pretty, if they weren't gay. And with how drunk they were she was the only one gawking at them. They could be model's. Well they probably were.

Pein had the window down and was slurring to the others, "Shat the fucks up! I'm trying to get my food!" The other's grumbled as Deidara shoved him into the window, making him hit his lip and open it. It started to bleed a little, but it was in his mouth so it didn't show on the outside. "Oww! Oh I'm so gonna fuck you up when we pull over Deidara!" He just laughed and mumbled, "Looking forward to it."

"Your total come's to 48.63$" She said, her eye's scanning every inch of every one of them. He knew he should have had the windows tinted. Whatever. It's just that the stupid girl's nonstop attention was most annoying.

He put his body up to grab his wallet, while taking out a silver card, now she wasn't even looking at the shiny card, but her eyes were pasted to his hard stomach. Hmm, how she wanted that. He finally got sick of her stares and yelled, even though the other guys were fighting in the back, "I'm gay! And so are these dumb fucker's in the back." She frowned. She mumbled something Pein couldn't hear, and wasn't gonna take what she said. It was apparent she wasn't believing him, if he hadn't been wasted he would have never done this.

"Gaara. I'm feeling a little hot right now. Wanna suck me off, until I feel better?" Pein managed to say, as a matter of fact he kinda was right now. Gaara sorta blushed, but couldn't refuse, especially not to this bitch. Deidara slapped Sasuke really quick, making him groan, then distracted him by pointing at the unfolding scene before them. Sasuke watched with his mouth open. Deidara just smirked in saticfaction.

Gaara leaned over and unbuttoned his pant's, he then took his partially hard, very long member in his mouth. Well. What he could fit in his mouth. He grabbed it with both his hands and pulled down while he bobbed his head down.

Pein moaned, gripping the stearing wheel. The strength in his arm's were gone. Gaara sucked, and the girl in the window's mouth was as wide open as Gaara's. Sasuke licked his dry lip's, and kept wondering how he tasted. He for some reason desperately wanted to know. His size was enormous. Maybe eight and a half inches long. Deidara caught him eyeing his cock, and smiled. "Oi Sasuke. Remember, if you want that you have to work for it. I did." he said so only Sasuke could hear.

"Hmmmm." Sasuke said, not even realizing he was now open on wanting Pein. Great.

The girl in the window, shakily gave him back his card, dropping it in the car. She gave him his food, and Gaara kept at it, not noticing. He put the food under his legs, and drove away laughing at the dumbass's expression. She had never been more offended or turned on in her life.

She totally deserved it.

Pein finally came with a groan, gripping more fiercely on the stearing wheel. The white liquidy substance filled Gaara's mouth, and he closed his eyes swallowing it all. Gaara smirked and sat back up regularily, to see an already eating Pein. He was on his second burger, and was sipping on his drink.

"You could have waited, baka." Gaara said. It seemed the whole thing sobered them all up, and they didn't like it.

"Could have waited, feh." he said while stuffing the burger down his throat. He chewed, laughing because of the ridiculous amount. After finally finishing that one he said, with all the bags in his throat, "I dun wanna drive anymore. So you going to Gaara." Gaara shrugged, and they switched seats. Gaara put it into gear and they took off, while Pein was nonstop eating. Sasuke was pouting, and Deidara was making fun of him.

"What's so fucking funny?" Pein finally snapped, with a mouthful of food.

Sasuke looked at him and pictured something else in his mouth. He moaned lightly, then blushed when it was louder then expected. What the hell? He never blushed. Then he fooled himself into thinking it was really hot in the car, when it wasn't.

"Well Pein, haha, Sasuke want's you to fuck him." Sasuke looked embarrassed out of his mind. He looked out the window, mumbling about it not being true or something. Pein snorted, "Like I haven't heard that one before." Deidara smiled, deciding to press the matter and make Sasuke blush more. He liked making him feel uncomfortable. "No, Pein. He want's to go the whole nine yards with you." he said chuckling. Pein lifted an eyebrow, and turned towards a beyond embarrassed Sasuke, who just sulked down into his seat. "Really?" Pein said, who momentarily stopped eating.

Gaara actually got jealous and decided to interrupt there little conversation. "Hey Deidara. Do you have it?" he said, looking in the rearview mirrow, giving him the look. Deidara immediately caught on and nodded with a smile.

"Got what?" Sasuke said, curious enough.

Pein laughed, knowing what. How could he not? Those night's were too fun.

Deidara took a little bag out of his back pocket, and unfolded it to small, blue, rounded pills. "What are those, vitamins?" Sasuke said laughing.

"Nope. Far from it." Sasuke looked curious and tilted his head. "Well. What is it?" he asked.

"It's ecstasy, mildly laced with acid." Pein said, biting into an apple pie.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He was happy, but a little nervous. He had wanted to try it, he even remembered saying those distinct words earlier, but still was nervous. Deidara rolled his eyes at Sasuke's reaction. "Just take it."

Gaara pulled into a church parking lot. It was empty, and there were little islands with bushes in it. Sasuke reluctently swallowed it, with some of Pein's grudgingly tasty sprite. They all took it afterward, and got out of the car.

"Yeah, dun feel nothing." Sasuke said as he took another swig of the flask. They sat on the ground and weren't feeling anything either. The Deidara moans very loudly, feeling the fire go all the way through his cock making it stand erect.

Gaara was soon after and felt the same effect, he grasped his stomach from the pleasure, and was moaning.

Then Sasuke, he felt so good, and didn't know why. It hurt to feel this good. And he didn't know why. His veins had adrenaline going through them and it felt almost too good, it made him keep moaning with any sudden movement. He wanted someone inside him this moment.

He then saw Deidara grab Gaara's hands and go to one of the bushes. Within minutes he heard a very loud moan, and sharp pleasure filled screams. Yeah, Gaara was getting it good. Pein got into the back seat with Sasuke leaning over him feeling him for everything he was worth. He started pumping his cock and heard Pein grip the seat, and shudder.

Sasuke looked behind him, and saw the bushed shake. Heh.

Then at the worst time they heard the worst thing they have ever heard in there whole lives. A phone rung, and it was in Pein's pants. He grabbed the phone and flipped it open, to hear Itachi's voice.

"Time to come back. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

They groaned.

They, after a long time of arguing, got back in the car horney as fuck and went back to the house.

Arriving, they went back into the club.

Itachi was standing there smiling. Apparently he was happy. "Nothing better have happened to you." He said looking at Sasuke and glaring at the other's who sheepishly smiled. They were still turned on to a large extent.

Sasuke went over and hugged his brother very hard, rubbing his partially hard dick against Itachi's thigh.

"I wanna fuck you nii-san."

------------------------------------------------------------

hah, hah, sorry. Im an asshole I know:D next chapters gonna be ffunnnnn 


	9. Clouded in Jealousy

**Forbidden Secrets**

Chapter 9

-Clouded in Jealousy-

Itachi wanted to but wouldn't. He bit back any signs of pleasure that he was fully feeling at the moment and pushed him back gently. "I can't, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but not to a degrading amount. "Why...this is your perfect chance." He brushed past Itachi's hardening cock. He was right this was the perfect chance. But he wasn't going to take him intoxicated. That was illicitly idol of succumbing to Itachi's wishes. Well not too off the bull's eye but far enough for him to reject him in his drunken state of alcohol. Kami know's what other hit's of illegal dosage's he infiltrated into his very sexy body. To say that he didn't entirely wish to be buried in Sasuke's tight little ass was an astoundingly large lie and Itachi wasn't one to lie, unless he wanted someone to back off him, or other idiotic reason's may apply to any reasonable situation he's found himself in the past. No matter how injected he was. He still within the day came to realize his poor action's and regretted them. Live and learn I suppose.

"I'll be having nothing to do with you when you are intoxicated, Sasuke." Itachi said. He knew he had deeply hurt the boy's feelings, and he probably shouldn't have said it so harshly, but the truth is never sweet. Alway's bitter. And he received it cold. Sasuke seemed to sober up, "I understand."

He seemed a little dazed by his transactions, but still got them. He nodded slightly, even if sad. And turned around, he stopped in front of Pein, and mumbled a few very sweet words in his ear, which made him smirk, then nod.

Itachi put his hand behind him as he began to clench and unclench it. He was pissed. This was absolutely brilliant, now he was gonna have Pein be his first. He turned around also to keep trying to convince himself that it was his choice and there was nothing he could do about it!

Once Sasuke, looked at Itachi one last time sadly, he took Pein's hand and went out the door of the club. The other's followed. That included Deidara and Gaara. They don't know why they followed, but they did. And it's not like they minded. More fun for them. They almost felt bad leaving Itachi there, with nobody to fuck.

Hah, just kidding.

Sasuke's feelings were hurt. He was now completely sober and knew what he wanted. He truly loved Itachi, and did want to give himself up, but Itachi was being almost too resistent. And it saddened him, but more angered him. Now he wanted to prove his worth in any way he could. Any way. And if he had to fuck someone to do it, then so be it.

He knew that he had never gotten used, not his ass at least.

So he would just keep that innocence, and try to not let Itachi know about it, while he played seme for a while. Or better yet, he would feel better into fooling Itachi that he did have sex with a bunch of people. Anything that would make him want him enough to show it in public. He wanted him, he really did. Even if everyone see's them as only brother's and that its not only for love, no matter the situation. There was nothing he could do to change there opinions. Because afterall, there opinion was there own.

Itachi stood there for a bit, he then sat down at a nearby chair. He looked down, pulling on his hair. What had he done?

To be able to say no to someone he has been lusting after for Kami know's how long was extremely difficult for him. He just didn't know how long he could refuse him, especially since the whole time he has been with him he's been pretty much smashed. He didn't really mind that he liked to drink, but decisions aren't exactly crystal clear when you are in an alcohol induced state. He wanted his decision to be sober. And he was going to stick to that plan.

--

Sasuke's warm hands, seemed hot compared to Pein's. His were freezing. Maybe because he was cold.

He was surprised Pein let him hold hands. _If you sleep with me, I'll do anything you want._ He had said earlier. They walked all the way until they got to Sasuke's room. The four of them laid on the bed, each laying opposite of there feet.

Pein was the first to speak. "You lucky I like you Sasuke. Otherwise, I wouldn't let you lay a finger on me. And There's not too many people that I like." he said, Deidara spoke next, "He's not lying." Gaara just mumbled something else.

"But the main reason, is because I know how difficult Itachi can be at times. He can he a real fuckass." Pein said.

Sasuke chuckled. Yeah, he can. He was very thankful, that he was doing this. So very thankful. It seems, they barely held there laughs in. Then they all started cracking up. It was funny. Then a question came to Sasuke's mind. "What are you guys doing here?" he said, looking at Gaara and Deidara.

"Were here to help you in saitsfying your brother. He's certainly not an easy one." Deidara said nodding. Gaara nodded too sighing. As much as he hated him saying that, he was too absolute.

"That's not what his cock told me the oth-" Sasuke started saying, then stopped. They didn't _have_ to know about the little incident under the desk. Hah, unless they really wanted to...

"Deidara and Gaara sat up quickly. "Nani?!" they said in unison. So much for the innocent little Sasuke they supposively knew.

"Nevermind. Forget it." he said, turning over while a light blush tinting his cheeks. Why is this so embarrassing? Afterall, it's not like he was a virgin anymore. Stupid Sally. Wanting to fuck him while he was drunk, so there was no refusing the sweet offer. But technically he was a virgin. In the gay world. He was now starting to like Pein more and more. He truly was generous. He wanted to kiss him. But he felt embarrassed doing so in front of Deidara and Gaara. Hah. Maybe he'd kick them out. Maybe.

He doubted it.

Pein looked so delicious right now. So delicious. His orange hair seemed to glitter, and his skin glowed his unordinary paleness, that stood out from his cat colored eyes. They looked a red mixed with orange. It was beautiful. He even wanted to play with his lip ring, to slide it within his wet tongue.

Oh shit.

He had a raging hard-on. No wonder he felt extremely warm all over. Damn. Go down. Go down. Relax, and it will go away. He sure as hell didn't want the other's to see. Too late. Deidara laughed. Gaara giggled, then covered his mouth. And Pein watched in great satisfaction. He was happy. But couldn't help making the boy blush. So he fully propped himself up on his elbows and stared. He truly wanted to suck on it. With how much Sasuke's been blushing, he's probably never had a blowjob before. Poor boy. But that was what tonight was for.

"Nnn...fuck you." Sasuke muttered, pulling a green pillow over his hips. It wasn't going away mutherfucker. Pein laughed, and ripped the pillow from Sasuke's hands. Sasuke looked puzzled. Was this it?

Pein straddled Sasuke's hips, making him gasp. He liked the small pressure he was feeling in his pelvic area. It somehow thrilled him to be in this position. He wanted more. "Deidara, Gaara. Get the fuck out." Pein said, not even looking towards there direction. He didn't need to. But yet, they still made there protests. Fuck man. They mind as well have little picket signs that said, "No. We want Sasuke!" Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if they magically pulled them out.

"But...we wanna stay...we could hel-" Deidara started saying, but then saw the look in Pein's eye asking a mental question, '_Do you really wanna argue with me?'_

Nope, not anymore. Ok then. Bye bye. Deidara nodded, then grabbed Gaara's boney arm, and Gaara looked disappointed. He was trying to pull back to the busy pair, when he heard a whispered voice. "I'll make it worth your while if we go now." Gaara smiled, and instantly forgot about the other two. Which it would have been a problem if he hadn't.

Pein hungrily covered his mouth in his own, when he heard the door softly click. Sasuke's long black lashes shut from any light. He was definitely going to enjoy the foreplay. And the rest later also. Then of course...a big problem happened.

He thought of Itachi. Fuck!!!!!!!!

Why did he have to think of him now? No. No. he wouldn't think of him. Sasuke's eyes opened, to a confused looking Pein. He still had his legs on both sides of his hips. Apparently Pein cared for his feeling's for some reason unknown to man kind.

"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Pein whispered.

Sasuke breathed in slowly, "Of course I want to." he whispered back. "I won't force you Sasuke." he said, looking away. Sasuke thought it over, then leaned forward and softly grabbed Pein's chin. "I want to." he said, he then licked Pein's lips, and began moving his lips softly over Peins, making him smile into the kiss, then kiss back. His hot breath on his lips made the shiver's he was getting increase by it seemed, a billion.

His shoulder's shook. Making Pein chuckle. They broke apart, but were slightly connected with the a small chain of saliva. Sasuke pulled back, and felt Pein's cold hand travel under his shirt, and brush over his erect nipples. "Mmm." he moaned softly.

Pein put his other cold hand under his shirt and he ripped it apart, opening it down the middle. It made Sasuke blush even more. He then came to his pride filled senses, and said, "Desperate?" he said. He smiled in a teasing way, and then got kissed passionately. Almost as if he were kissing someone very dear to him, with such heat it warmed the whole room.

A bead of sweat, went down Pein's neck. Sasuke followed it with his tongue. It tasted salty and very sweet. Like chocolate. He was like human dessert.

--

Itachi has been sitting there for the past few minute's, wondering what he should do in his current situation. His chest hurt, and his mouth was dry. He felt awful, and wanted to take back what he said, but knew it was for the better. But why all this feeling of regret? Sadness?

Wait. He then got a perfect idea. Sally.

--

Not much had happened between Sasuke and Pein, he damn well wasn't going to rush this. Especially after how bad Itachi made him feel. Pein then started brushing upon very sensitive area's of his shivering body. Which didn't help the cause, but did enhance it.

He then moved his smooth, but cold hands down his very solid stomach, and put his finger's right in along the wasteband of his boxers, teasing any of his soft flesh there. It worked, and Sasuke sucked his air in. He was nervous.

"Relax." Pein said purring in his ear. Damn, his body couldn't stop shaking. Was this not right? But he can't seem to stop himself. He nodded, and then covered his lips over the bottom of his ear, making him moan very softly.

Pein finished taking off the rest of Sasuke's shirt, and then started pulling down his pants. Sasuke's black eye's followed every one of Pein's naughty move's. Pein smiled, and started rubbing Sasuke's length with his palm, Sasuke started breathing a lot quicker then before, and closed his eyes.

Pein then took his free hand and pushed Sasuke back onto the bed. "Close your eyes, and no peeking." Pein whispered. Sasuke smiled and nodded, he knew he wouldn't disappoint him. Pein took his cock within his hands and started pulling up, he made him fully hard, and he bit his lip. Too much. But he still managed to scrunch his eyes from opening.

Even though he could fit more, he stuffed the head of Sasuke's dick in his mouth, pushing his lips up and down. Sasuke barely kept his eyes closed, he frowned from the hotness he was feeling on his cock, and it just felt absolutely awesome. Pein was right. He hadn't gotten a blowjob before.

Hah, until now.

Pein let his saliva run down the base of his cock, while he moved his head to let it swirl around in his left cheek. Sasuke couldn't hold back the screaming moan's anymore. It hurt too good. "Mmmmmm." He started taking sharp intakes of breath, the air didn't seem to be enough though, he still couldn't breathe.

And not only that, but Pein was going painfully slow. Bastard.

"S-stop g-goinng sooo s-s-slow." Sasuke managed out between pants. His body was convusling with every slurp, and with how slow he was going, he wouldn't cum for who knows how long. And just the thought of that was driving him mad.

He heard his beautiful pleading between moans, which made Pein moan even with Sasuke's dick in his mouth. When he did this, he noticed a very pained but even more pleasured face he had shown. So he seems to like the vibrations of his moan while he was deep throating him.

Really...

Pein then started humming softly, making waves of shoot down his male organs. Sasuke couldn't hold it down anymore, with him biting his lip until it was raw, he finally came into his awaiting mouth. The white liquid was filling his mouth, but he didn't mind. He loved Sasuke's scent and taste anyway. It reminded him of his first love. Even if the smell was fading.

After swallowing all his tasty and sweet semen, he then kissed him, making Sasuke almost gag at the slight taste of himself. But he managed not to.

He then said, "I can't take this anymore."

He pushed Pein off him, and licked his hand, and covered his cock in it. His spit was very thick, luckily. Then he roughly flipped Pein over, and pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his cream colored ass. It looked so yummie. Good thing.

He grabbed his own throbbing dick and put it at his entrance, then Pein was confused, "What are you do-"

Sasuke didn't really give a fuck what he was saying or anything that remotely was trying to say, he just wanted to be fucking him, he couldn't resist. He rammed his hard hips into him, making Pein forget his protest, and pant. Of course it hurts at the beginning.

But it wasn't his first time, so he soon was moaning without noticing how long it had been since he had been uke. Too long apparently. He didn't remember it being this good, or maybe Sasuke had his brother's instinctive great fucking ability. Who knew?

Sasuke didn't move, as much as he wanted to, but wanted to know if he had permission. Ah, fuck it.

He almost pulled all the way out, right before slamming back in, hearing a grunt from Pein, he was balling his fists. That intense feeling made Sasuke grit his teeth hard, the feeling was too good. He was definitely going to be having to do this more often. It anybody wanted to, that is. Funny thing is, he didn't know how many people really wanted to with him. For many different reasons.

His cock seemed to be aching to be pulled out again, so Sasuke moved his hips back, trying to go at a steady pace, and very slowly pushed back in, he loved the tight feeling around his shaft, and tried to do some more teasing to get a rise out of Pein. He did.

"Go f-fucking harder, I can't wait." he said between moans.

Sasuke smiled, and did as asked. With a very hard and enerygy burning thrust he made Pein see stars. Then he knew he couldn't wait to go faster, this was taking too long. He then started picking up his speed and started pounding into him like an animal.

He then saw that in front of him, that Pein looked like he was stiffling back tears, from agony, and from pleasure.

The way he yelped when he pulled in, didn't look like he was not enjoying himself, so he kept for two more thrusts, before he came into his ass, with a loud cry. Pein lasted for about three seconds, before cumming hard onto his green bed.

Damn, now he had to wash his sheets. All well though, Itachi probably had maids. Oh no. He just thought of his brother again. Fuck.

He then had a very bad feeling in his throat. Then he felt as if he had to go and explain to Itachi what he had done. He felt bad. Oh no.

"Happy birthday Sasuke." Pein said, before falling asleep. He didn't mind. He smiled softly, chastily kissed his lips, and left the room after dressing of course. He went downstairs, and sat on the front steps.

He was now starting to think this was a big mistake. There whole fuck session was nothing emotional. There were no strings attached. And they both knew that. But if there weren't why did he feel so awful?

He definitely needed a cigarette.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ay, sorry! I woulda made it longer. But like...It's my birthday party today...so imma little busy.

And It sucks for you if you dont like it.

Believe me lemons that you want are coming upppp...

And because it's soooooooooooo short!

I'll probably update tomorrow...


	10. A Painful Night

**Forbidden Secrets**

-Chapter Ten-

A Painful Night

Well, Sasuke got his cigarette. He seemed to be smoking a lot lately. Then again, he didn't care. He had been smoking because he was nervous about what he had just done. Shit. Shit. Shit.

What the hell do you do in a situation like that?

Was Itachi going to find out about his careless act? His guilt has proven something though. That he truly did love him. Otherwise the horrible pain wouldn't be surrounding his thoughts. Damn. Maybe he should just sleep on it. But he wanted to talk to him, and get inside his head. He needed to know what he was thinking.

Hell. He probably would never want him especially since he just fucked one of his good friends.

Why did he have to keep making so many mistakes lately? Sally, Pein. Who next? Fucking whore. He heard himself whisper.

He felt bad, he had to apologize, he just had to. No. He couldn't, he couldn't hurt his brother by telling him that, he just couldn't.

He got up after flicking the butt somewhere, and went inside. Seems the place was in desperate need of the air conditioner, or was he the only one feeling extremely hot? Either way he had to calm down. Before he went to Itachi he wished to see Pein, for some reason. He went up to his house, and went into his room to s sleeping Pein, poor guy. This time it was a mistake though. Gotta stop the drinking.

He sat gently on the bed, burshing his fingers among Pein's bare back, making Pein moan softly in his sleep, then Sasuke lowered his head down to his ear, stirring him awake. "Pein, we can't let anyone in on this."

Pein heard, and mumbled a yeah. He then fell asleep again. Hn, he should probably let him get his sleep he definitely knew he hadn't had much of it, and he felt kinda bad. So he got up and left to go down to the club, as he was walking he felt a vibration from his new cellphone in his pocket.

He received a text message.

--

Itachi was talking to Sally, asking her questions of different things, then he got bored quickly.

"Why did you fuck my brother?" He asked glaring at her.

"Erm...we were extremely intoxicated sir." She said, her eyes shifting back and forth.

"I understand, my brother does make awful decisions when he is drunk, don't even think he would have fucked you had he not been in that current state you dirty slut, I've seen you with other people, taking them into the back rooms and doing god knows what with them, your fired, now get out." He said coldly. To tell the truth he was extremely jealous. Even though he knew Sasuke was drunk. Uhh...

"But you can't do-" She started to say.

"I can't what? Fire you? Don't make me laugh. I own everything in here, now get out before I throw you out just for personally annoying me. Don't think anyone would protest to that. And one more thing, there is not a possible chance you are pregnant right?"

She snickered, and said "Fuck no, I'm fixed. I hate children."

He laughed and said, "I wish you many many screaming children Sally, have a great life." He said sarcastically.

She frowned and got up, flipped him off, making him chuckle, and her more angry and left.

Now to find Sasuke.

--

Sasuke looked at his text message and smiled. It was from Naruto, he was stopping by to see how he was, and Sasuke was planning on asking him to stay a while.

**Hey man, I'm here like I said I would be.**

Now to find Naruto.

--

He went outside and saw the blonde being surrounded by Deidara, Gaara, and Sasori...Sasori...What the hell is he doing there? Especially unguarded?

You'd think he'd be smart enough to have people looking out for his safety. Guess the redhead didn't have that much intelligence. He felt like ripping out those light brown eyes of his, that bastard.

He just reminded himself how nieve and innocent Naruto is. Yeah, time to get him away from the sex-crazed male things.

Gaara was smiling and laughing holding onto Naruto's tanned arm. Deidara was smirking every so often obviously Naruto's childish innocence was no secret to him, and Sasori was simply talking to him.

Why was he doing it so calmly, it puzzled Sasuke until his head hurt. He walked over and Deidara looked his way and rolled his eyes, Gaara smiled, and Sasori looked a little frightened but hid it the best he could.

Naruto didn't look his way because he didn't hear him, then he felt cold hands covering his blue eyes.

Sasuke.

"Sasuke-chan! I'm so glad to see you!" Naruto turned around to hug the raven warmly. Sasuke blushed slightly at the contact, and hugged him back lightly. He had missed his dobe. Naruto was his best friend and they were going to keep it that way.

"So tell me what you guys like to do for fun around here? I'm pretty thirsty!" He smiled, moving his blonde hair out of his face. Wow, Sasuke thought, Naruto has changed, he had a lean, muscular build, naturally tan skin, a brighter blonde hair, and his eyes were a lighter color, even the scars on his face made him look like a lost kitten. It was adorable. And a little risky. Especially with all these horney bastards around.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasori glare at him, while Sasuke just rolled his eyes, then started walking away with Naruto.

Naruto just wouldn't shut up about the things that have been happening to him the past two years. Yeah, it's been too long.

Sasuke nodded a few times at whatever the hell he was blabbering about. Then they got to the entrance at the club, the music was loud even outside, people were in line like normal, eyeing Sasuke and Naruto lustfully. Sasuke found it rather annoying, but Naruto was just as oblivious as ever.

The security guard nodded with Sasuke, but looked at Naruto curiously. "He's of age." Sasuke said.

Naruto was about to say something when he was punched rather hard in the back, blocking the guards view of anything that happened. The guard wasn't buying it but let them pass only because Sasuke was Sasuke.

They went into the loud area, to see many people grinding upon eachother, Naruto looked with wide eyes. I mean the poor boy hadn't even watched porn for god's sake. And he only knew what sex was from the text books at school. He just happened to be as educated as a child in that area.

Which wasn't necessacarily a bad thing, just not a good thing with the habitat he was exposing himself to.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led him to the bar, he glared at the new bartender, a guy with long hair, that was a deep blue, and said, "Water, nothing else." The man smiled masking his evilness after looking at Naruto, and nodded it off.

Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear so he could hear correctly, "I need to find my brother to ask him about you staying for a bit, I'll be right back. And no alcohol."

Naruto laughed, "As if I'd be that dumb teme."

Sasuke walked away disappearing into the crowd with his ghostly image, and Naruto looked back to the flirty bartender.

Once he made sure Sasuke was gone the man leaned forward and asked Naruto, "So kid, you ever tried sake?"

--

Sasuke skillfully walked through the fleshy crowd and found his brother talking to some blonde guy, what the hell?

"Itachi may I have a word?" He said tickling his skin in a funny feeling way, very close to his ear.

Itachi turned around and smiled. "But of course."

Sasuke took his hand and went to the bathroom where he knew it would be a lot quieter. "Can I have Naruto stay for a while?" He asked looking straight at Itachi. Itachi looked like he was thinking about it for a lottle more then a split second, then said, "Yeah. I don't care. Just make sure he stays out of my way, I don't want that blonde baka making me look bad anywhere."

Sasuke agreed, and Itachi was about to leave when he felt a strong grip on his arm, even if it was gentle.

Itachi was about to look back, when he felt a hot tongue shoved into his mouth, almost making him yelp from surprise. Sasuke was kissing him, and it felt so good for him to kiss him again. It had been too long. And he missed it, all the other people he forced himself to enter or "kiss" was never what he really wished to do. But this was something that seemed a little off the edge in heat. He had wanted this.

Sasuke had a lingering taste of someone familiar. What?

Someone very familiar.

Then he realized who it tasted like, he pushed Sasuke away from him making him look at him in surprise.

"I hope Pein was a good fuck for you Sasuke." Itachi said angry, and feeling stupid, and sadly. He walked out.

Sasuke looked at the ground. Shit. He needed to go somewhere, alone. Just for an hour or so.

Time to get Naruto to bed.

He left the bathroom with his head full of his brothers sorrowful face.

--

"Holy shits man, that is the best fucking drinks ever on the entire face of the planet earth in ever city!" Naruto was howling at the bartender who was laughing at the drunken blonde, and clanking more shot glasses.

All of Sasuke's wishes were pissed on when he saw Naruto. Could this day get any worse?

"Naruto get up, I'm putting you to bed." Sasuke's voice cracked in between the sentence. He fucked up. Itachi was overflowing in his brain, and he felt so horribly guilty he felt like fucking overdosing. Maybe his brother would notice how much he really cared, if he were to take his own life.

Would. He. Notice.

That question was now branded into his head, and was repeating over and over as he carried to drunken blonde to the house. The blonde loudly gaped at the large house like so many have in the past, and Sasuke finally made it upstairs. When he was about to open the door he forgot about Pain, and stopped.

Spair bedroom.

He went to one a few rooms over. Opened the door to a yellow room and sent Naruto crashing down onto the bed. He was passed out before he fell on the bed. Hah, what a lightweight. Then again, so was he.

After closing the door softly he went to his room to a still sleeping Pein, and saw his car keys on the nightstand.

He took them and headed out.

--

He hopped into the sleek BMW, and turned it on, pleased to hear its purr. He pulled out of the long driveway, and was fully crying when he was all the way out. He headed down a long empty street, and his speed was picking up the pace.

"Why couldn't he just say how he truly fucking feels?! Doesn't he love me! I fucking love him! Can't he see that! Why won't he listen to me!?" Sasuke yelled out his cracky voice to no one in particular. He just needed to yell.

55.

67.

79.

88.

96.

As his speed increased his eyes got blurrier, and he couldn't see much, he mind as well be blinde, wait, what's that?

**Sharp Turn.**

But he saw it too late.

The car's brakes didn't react quick enough going at 130 miles per hour.

The car rolled. And Sasuke saw blackness once again take over his mind.

--

Hey reviewers...Yeah, It's been a while, huh?

Lol, I broke the law of giving you this chapter...I'm a dirty liar!

But go to my profile and you'll see what's up!

But about the story...Sasuke...Hm...

REVIEW!

-says in small voice-

please...


	11. Crank

Forbidden Secrets

**Forbidden Secrets**

Chapter 11

-Crank-

**Sharp Turn**.

Fire.

Can't breathe.

Help me.

--

Itachi was angry, and was pouting in some corner, running his fingers through his long hair. Did he overreact? He had to admit. He sure felt like he did. But then again, Sasuke shouldn't be sleeping around. That's just not cool. Not in any relationship. Relationship.

Wait, was that a little far fetched? I don't think so. Well, they never really discussed it. In fact, they didn't even talk much. Even though he didn't really like talking he didn't mind talking to Sasuke, it was as easy as breathing.

His feelings were hurt currently, like always, it seemed, but Sasuke needs to learn, shouldn't that be common sense by now? Then again, he didn't want to be hypocritical, he needed sex like he needed food, it was his life, and he also grew up on this stuff. Losing his virginity at such a young age probably wasn't a good factor about him, but that was to remain a secret.

Itachi was so confused, and also stressed, he had made a bunch of plans tomorrow for Sasuke's birthday, and now everything just had to be messed up.

He certainly didn't deserve this, especially not after all her did for the little bastard, and even so, his resistence for not ravishing the boy all the time was torture enough.

Not only that, but, when Itachi was dreaming or even having some of his thoughts to himself he couldn't stop thinking of Sasuke's tight little ass, bare, and in front of him, waiting for him to do the taking. To have his brother scream out for him, squeeze his sensitive areas as he spasmed-

"Itachi-kun?"

Goddamnit.

He looked up to see Hinata surprisingly, with a blushing Sakura latched onto her arm, he almost felt bad for the girl. Almost.

He sighed, "What is it Hinata?"

"I-I'm sorry about what I-I did. It was stupid and careless, I should have been more thoughtful. It won't happen again."

He rolled his eyes to the side to sustain his anger, and said, "It's fine, and yes, you can have your job back, but from now on, we won't be working on the same sets anymore, unless I say so."

She smiled and went to gently touch his long hair, before he smacked her hand away making her openly flinch, and step back a few steps with Sakura frowning at Itachi.

He ignored it and got up, as he was about to walk away, he stopped, turned around, and hugged her close. "If you wish to stay on my good side don't touch my hair silly. You should know that by now my little blossum."

She giggled into his ear and whispered a thanks.

He walked away and grimaced, he hated using any kind of pet names with anyone, unless he named them, but it was just a horrible turn off for him.

Then someone in at the bar caught his eye, what do you know?

It's Konan, yet another girl with an unusual hair color who actually didn't annoy him.

Surprisingly.

"Heya stranger. Haven't seen your pretty red eyes staring in lust for me in a while."

Yeah, he had slept with her, he's slept with all his friends at least once, or more. But when he was with Konan, he loved her. Or maybe it was clouded by lust. They didn't fuck, they made love. It was different. It was years ago. In fact, a few days after he lost his useless virginity, he came to her. Or, came in her, whichever you prefer.

When he was seventeen and she was sixteen, she got pregnant. He wasn't surprised, they never used protection, and she was never on birth control. Also, he was too young to get a vasectomy, and he had no children.

They had a long more sex-filled day, but discussed it none the less.

-_What he remembers-_

"Nnnnn, don't stop, feel's so gooooooood, uhnnnn!" Konan clenched her love muscles tightly to his thick cock deep inside her as she had multiple orgasms for what seemed at once.

He grunted loudly and bit his lip to conceal a deep moan as he came deep inside her still tight hole, his fingernails scratched the wood on the door, as he pulled out of her and kept the bedsheets around them as they collapsed on the bed looking at the ceiling.

She was still panting as she breathed out, "I'm not keeping it, I can't. I won't."

He closed his red eyes, as they changed back to the original color, and said quietly, "I won't force you to keep it, if it is your wish to rid of it, then do as you please. I am letting you know, that I would never leave you alone to fend for it, you know this."

She smiled sadly, yet confused, "I know, she sighed, I know."

And after that day she left, not to see him for a long time. Six years to be exact.

-_Present Time-_

He smirked remembering those wonderful times. Yeah, good times. He met her eyes and went up to her and kissed her, swirling his tongue throughout her mouth, she gladly ran her wet, warm tongue over his teeth and along his cheeks loving his taste. She had missed it.

How she wanted to have him in her again, she wanted it now.

She started to feel around his body touching old places that she used to run her sweet hands over, reminding him, yet he hesitated. He pulled back his mouth from hers, and gently pushed her hands away as much as he didn't want to.

"Why did you leave me Konan?" He asked frowning slightly, keeping his tone mellow, and gentle.

"I did what needed to be done, then I moved away, I honestly didn't want to leave you. But, there were some _things_ that needed to be done." She said, saying it somewhat slowly. She knew it needed to sink in after so many years of absence.

"Well, I will not butt into your private affairs, so, I shall be off, shall I see you again sometime? I rather do hope so Konan, do know our relationship cannot be as it once was. I am sorry."

She looked puzzled, and her blue eyebrows stitched themselves together in utter realization, that soon turned into bitterness, "Why is that?" She spat out seeming more harsh then she wanted to let on.

"I have found someone and I am deeply in love with them, you wouldn't understand because of our past, you think you can just have me whenever you wish it. Things have changed, and drastically at that. If you wish to keep peace between us, drop the subject now." Itachi harshly said, he found it a lot easier to do now, being straight with the woman, a few years back he would have rather sold his eyeballs then to be mean to her in any way. Simply because he couldn't bear the look in her eyes when he tried it once beforehand.

Her mouth closed, and her eyes fell still holding pain. It actually saddened him to see this, her eyes used to be filled with such happiness when they were together so many years ago. It looks she had gotten into some bad things when she was away.

She had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was faded even though he knew it was her original hair color, looks like she had gone down the wrong path. The path that had almost been the same fate for him had he remained with her.

He honestly didn't know why she left, but she did what she had, or so she said.

He could definitely understand that, everyone needs an escape from the world every so often, sometimes people were in need of a new beginning then just an escape. He really needed one right now.

He then leaned into her cold neck and whispered something into her ear, almost instantly nodding her head, she reached deep into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic baggie, with white powder at the bottom residing in it.

"This is my friend Itachi, meet crank."

He looked down at it as she set up lines on the table with he straight edge razors, itachi hadn't done crank in a while, with how stressed he was he wouldn't mind getting friendly with Konan's _friend._

--

"He's coming back!" The doctor yelled, the nurses were coming in and out with equipment, the doctor put the respirator over his mouth to regulate his breathing, which was stabilizing.

Sasuke was breathing rapidly again, which was terribly good.

"His heart rate is normalizing, he's going to be fine."

The nurses sighed with relief, who would want such an attractive man dying like that? The doctor took off his gloves and threw them in the trash. "Nurse, I want him sedated, and in the morning put about 40 mm of epinephrine into his i.v. and see how his body reacts to the substance, I have more patients to get to."

With that, the man left.

Sasuke saw a white hospital room, and then it blurred into his sleep.

--

Meanwhile, Itachi was having the trip of his life.

His vision was slower and his heartbeat was at a slower pace, which then sped up very suddenly for no reason at all. Konan couldn't keep her hands off Itachi, while Itachi kept repeating to himself, 'I cannot fuck her tonight, I cannot fuck her tonight, I cannot fuck her tonight, hey, what's that shiny thing over there?

He went onto the dance floor, and looked up to see a bright light, his mouth opened as he looked, Konan watched his reactions and laughed while she pointed.

Good thing, other people were too busy to take notice.

Itachi tried to grab it, when he felt tackled even if he didn't go far because he was the one with the muscle, Konan almost fell over him as she giggled and pulled up his pants hitting rather _sensitive_ areas that she longed to touch, on her way up.

Itachi rolled his eyes and chuckled as he felt his arm being led somewhere.

After getting into one of the back rooms Konan started taking off Itachi's clothes, which he surprisingly didn't notice.

"You know what I want Konan?" He said as she lifted his shirt above his eyes that seemed almost innocent at the moment.

She laughed and said, "What is it that you want Itachi?"

He rubbed his soft chin and said, "Ice cream, I haven't had that sweet taste in years, I only had jellow shots as a kid."

She laughed out loud, "Oh my god. That's not right."

She started unbuttoning his pants. He whined slightly, "fine, you win." He took off his undershirt, and off with his boxers.

She was already completely bare in front of him, when he realized her incredible body hadn't changed a bit in the last six years. Her face was more chaped out and her breasts a little more rounded and firm. Now, to touch them. He sat back against the headboard completely nude as she was as she straddled his lap, now to make him erect.

He was already a little hard just by her curvy body, then he felt himself fully stiff, he positioned her to where his large, but gentle hands were under her smooth ass to enter her, when the fucking phone rang.

He pushed her off where she landed with an "oomf" on the floor and she was glaring her meanest at Itachi.

If he weren't intoxicated with drugs at the time he normally wouldn't care but this time he didn't care because he was.

"Yeah?" he said curious to who the caller was.

"This is Doctor Uzumaki. I am calling you to inform you about your brothers condition. I mean he's fine, but the poor boy has been through a lot and will need to be staying here for a few weeks."

Itachi's breathing caught in his throat. "Oh fuck…Can I visit him now?"

The doctor paused and thought about it, "Now would not be the best time, come in the morning, he might be awake by then."

"I'll be there."

Click.

Itachi with the speed of lightening got his clothes on and ran with all his might back to the house, he needed something, and there was only one person that could provide it to him. Pein.

--

Hey, sorry for the mistakes I wrote this in Microsoft word, (which I hate with a passion) and have a lot of mistakes, so just ignore them.

Not only that, but I wrote this ALL just now, so don't any of you dare give me any shit for it. I will set you on fire.

Then piss on your open skull and set your house or apartment or shack or trashcan or box on fire!

Don't think I wont you stupid bastards, I am not in the best of moods right now.

Got anything to say? Well, fuck you. Lolz, the end of this chapter. Until next time –bows to all of you who need to die, (and that's every single last one of you) –

And don't you dare forget to review, I will be more aggravated then this time. Which isn't good for any of you who enjoy this story. :

**Tea: She's crazy, I'm sorry, please accept my apologies, she's fucking nuts.**

_Tyler: all of you are probably just pathetic as she is aren't you? It disgusts me._


	12. Lost

Forbidden Secrets

-Chapter 12-

-Lost-

Unconscious, miserable, and a raging migraine. Where the hell am I?

But, he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

He knew he was on some heavy medication, what was it though? It kicks like a fucking mule, that's for sure, and he didn't remember taking anything. And the night before he didn't drink. Well, he didn't think so. Did he?

Why can't he remember anything?

He finally forced himself with all his strength to pry open his black, hazy eyes. The light burned. It was like a fourth degree burn. He quickly shut them.

After fighting a mental battle with himself to see where he was, he squinted them open again. That light still burned like hellfire, but he got the main details. Even if it was a blurry version of a high class hospital. To his left was a view of a beautiful forest, and next to the forest was a busy city.

To his right was a glass door, and he saw a doctor talking with someone. But, who?

At that moment the doctor turned. Hah. That looks like fricken' Naruto. He misses Naruto. He hadn't seen him in years, he wondered how the boy was. He missed his friend. More then he would care to admit.

Looking down he saw his pale arms. They laid there, damn did he look dead. No. A zombie. Like an animated corpse that fed off people's brains you would see in a movie.

The familiar looking doctor walked in with a bright smile. It was obnoxious, but it was slowly bringing him out of his drab mood.

"Hello Sasuke, I am Doctor Uzumaki, I will be taking care of you. You gave us quite a scare last night, we thought we would lose you."

Sasuke's face looked contorted. What? Lose me?

"What are you talking about, 'lose me'?"

Doctor Uzumaki's face changed into a slight frown. "Last night, you almost died Sasuke."

Scratch that, his bad mood has returned.

Sasuke lost his breath as his heart rate started immediately speeding up. "How?" He asked in a choked whisper. The doctor's face fell a little as he knew this was going to be asked sooner or later.

He was never one to happily bring any negative news for anyone. "You got into a horrible accident last night, the car rolled and you flew out, breaking a few bones, and severely damaging your head. I had a feeling it might affect your short-time memory."

He sighed as he put the clipboard down on the table. "Damn it."

"Where's my father? What hospital am I in?" Sasuke quickly asked.

"It says you don't live with your father anymore in your file. But your brother, Itachi Uchiha." The doctor said, "You are at Sanide's Day Hospital, Sasuke."

Sasuke refused to believe him though, shaking his head slightly. "That's impossible, I haven't seen my brother in a few years."

"Apparently, you have." Said the doctor, wishing Sasuke was right. But, he knew he wasn't.

"And one more thing." The doctor said, "About those pretty fresh cuts on your arms, someone from the psychiatric hospital wants to have a discussion about them."

Sasuke looked down and saw the wrappings around his arms. The IV was just as annoying as those cuts. He whispered to himself, "I thought I had stopped that months ago."

"I am going to get you another IV, and fresh bandages for your head. I'll be back in a few moments." The doctor said. He closed the door out of the room and told the woman outside of the room to go to the waiting room.

Sasuke felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. What the fuck happened to him…

He pulled a hand to his head as he felt a painful hole on the side of his head. It felt like a bullet hole. How is he awake right now? It must be the medication. The bandages and the drugs must have stopped the bleeding.

Fiercely wiping the lone tear away he eyed the IV and ripped it out, he hissed and felt the fresh blood running down his arms. "I want out of here."

He strained himself pulling the blanket off of his cold body. He was in one of those stupid hospital gowns. He hated the paper dresses, as much as he hated the damn hospitals, but as much trouble as Naruto and him used to get in, they were in the hospital all the time. Naruto hated it as much as he did. Maybe more.

The constant beeping of the flat line was so annoying, it seemed to only further irritate his migraine. After finishing with the other wires, he grabbed his head, attempting at covering his ears.

As he tried taking a few baby steps, he saw his vision get blurry. No. No. Just let me get out of the hospital, and then I am going home. He kept repeating to himself.

Home would be in which direction? He asked himself, getting frustrated.

His bare foot started lightly treading on the tile as he made it for his room door. He didn't make it before fully collapsing to the hard ground with a whimper. As his blurry eyes looked up, he could have sworn he saw his brother reaching for him.

"Nii-san." He whispered before he was unconscious again.

--

-_A few hours ago during Itachi's mental breakdown_-

Pein. He had what he needed.

He ran up the stairs, three at a time to be precise, and broke the door open. Pein was still asleep, hmm, must have been fucked well. He bit his tongue hard, as his mouth started to drip with his saliva.

God, was he disgusted. He could stab something.

"Pein. Get up." He thundered throughout the room.

No one could say 'no' to that voice. Shooting up so quickly, Pein fell out of bed. Almost wanting to retort something nasty to Itachi he held back. This was not the time. He could tell from the horrid bitterness in his voice.

"What is it?" He asked yawning, as he saw the man pacing back and forth.

"I need it."

Pein turned his face in utter confusion. Then, it registered. No. He couldn't need _that._ Right?

He still tried to, even if pathetically, tried to ask if it was something else. "Need what?" He asked as he looked far, far away from Itachi's face.

Pein looked as if he was paying no attention to Itachi. And he didn't take that very well.

What seems in a split second, Pein was raised a few feet in the air against the wall. This time, Pein's attention was directed towards him, very intently.

His death grip was choking the life out of him, and Itachi looked like he was getting off on it. He grinned, running his tongue along his teeth sharply. Almost feeling as if it would bleed any second. He knew if he were to apply slightly more pressure, that the taste would start heightening his senses.

He almost did it too. But, if he killed Pein, later, he would never forget it, and he wouldn't get his product.

"Please Pein. No games." He said, looking at him with his crimson eyes. It was so alluring, Pein kept eye contact.

"L-let me go, otherwise, you'll never find out where it is." Pein choked out, he felt his heartbeat in his ears, slowing down immensely. He would die soon.

Itachi snapped out of it, and dropped him, not so softly to the ground. "I am sorry Pein, I lost control." Itachi sincerely said, as he extended a hand to pull him up. Pein slapped it away. He was coughing, and felt dehydrated.

And was holding his throat, air was pounding back into his lungs powering his life force again. It felt good to breathe. He knew Itachi hadn't at all, collected himself, but was playing it off to get what he wants. He knew Itachi better then most.

This was the first time Itachi noticed Pein was naked, he had momentarily forgotten he had just gotten laid, within the hour. He kept from rolling his eyes. The aggravation rolled off of him in waves.

Pein picked himself up as he reached for his pants. Turning the opposite direction from Itachi he mumbled something, but Itachi heard it.

"You know the drill. It's not cheap. And I thought you were going to stop, not that I personally give a flying fuck right now." He said as he pulled his jeans up to his waist, and pulled up the zipper.

Itachi quickly said, "Not that it's any of your goddamn business, but, it's not for me, you know I have reached my limit, and you also know I am perfectly capable of paying the price."

"Do you happen to have fifteen thousand dollars lying around?" Pein asked, with an eyebrow raised. It was truly curiosity. He put on his shoes.

"Per vial, yes?" Itachi asked, trying to remember the sizable amount. As expensive as it was, it was well worth it.

"Yes." Pein said as he looked for his wallet.

Putting his shirt on, Pein looked for his car keys. Where the hell did they go? He could have sworn they were on the table, just there. Getting on his knees and looking under the bed, Itachi said, "Come collect your money."

Pein mumbled something and followed Itachi to his room. It was huge, like a mini warehouse, he hadn't been in this room before. Only at different houses had he been in Itachi's room. Itachi never stayed at one place for more then a year. It was never enough for him. He molded into his riches too comfortably.

Removing a picture off his wall, there was a small combination press pad. After putting his thumb print, he put in a number and heard a small woman's voice approving the small tests.

**Access Granted.**

Opening the big metal lock, he grabbed a stack of money, and counted out the hundreds. Putting the rest back he shoved it in Pein's hands, Pein hadn't counted it, knowing he wouldn't be lied to.

He stuck the money into his pants pocket.

He sighed as he bent down and took his shoe off, at the bottom, he opened a small lock, to a thimble size black vial. Giving it to Itachi, after shaking his head in disapproval.

Itachi eyed him curiously. "Who are you trying to judge? You're the one that sells this shit, something so beautiful, but something so hideous also. I suppose it is how you view it. Just look at the beautiful side, and your guilt should disappear. If it doesn't. Then, I guess your fucked, aren't you Pein? Again. How unfortunate it would be to be you. You don't even deserve my pity. You do this, because you can't bare to grovel in a poorhouse, remaining the only one who cares for your own existence. Now, don't forget to keep visiting the club, I rather find your company amusing. At least try to take care. Wouldn't your stupid, little, gimp of a boss be proud?"

Before Pein could turn around and say something, he was gone.

How in the hell does he do that?

His eyes started watering slightly, as well as he knew Itachi, Itachi knew him with the same accurate precision. Those words slowly sunk in. And it attacked him, those words that were said, started slowly eating at Pein.

He was completely right. And it made his depression increase. It made his heart clench, and his nerves shot, He hated how Itachi being one of these _few_ people who could get under his skin used it to his advantage. "I guess, he will always be better then I am." Pein said, regretting giving him that vial.

He should have refused, tried to avoid giving it to him. But, he knew very well, he would have failed. He should have just given up his life for the cause. At least it would have been the civil thing to do.

But, he's the devil's drug dealer. Can't be bought, bullied, or persuaded.

But, he is well aware, that if Itachi takes another hit, he is guaranteed to end his life.

--

-_Present time_-

Arriving at the hospital, around seven sharp, Itachi was there just in time to pick his brother up from the floor. What in the fuck?

Shouldn't someone have been in a reasonable distance to help him. He was so irritated, he was actually considering suing the hospital. Hmm.

Could make at least fourteen mill, for this place.

_Back to thinking about Sasuke, idiot._ He told himself, as he glanced at his slumbering brother. He looked as if he were having a nightmare. He was sweating profusely, and gripping onto the sheets, his arms were wrapped.

He winced. Just the thought of his cutting was depressing. He didn't do it anymore, but he used to. He understood well how it made the pain fade, even if you were inflicting more on yourself, it was a great wonder to people who have never done it. He leaned forward lightly gripping his hand, and felt the thin sheet of sweat evaporating as soon as it would come.

It was unusual. And it made him blink with worry, what is happening to him? He got up and put his hand to his forehead, it was scorching hot.

He has an irregular fever.

Curious and ready to get the doctor, Itachi saw the clipboard on the table.

He walked over to it and began reading.

_Possibility of memory loss, unable to remember the past few weeks._

_Who he is now residing with, people currently seen. And how he was in the vehicle at the time of the crash, estimated around the time of 11:42PM._

_Noted during questioning at 2:36 AM._

He looked at Doctor Uzumaki's handmade notes and made a deep frown.

"Memory loss?" He rasped, "No."

"This isn't happening, he will remember, in time." He tried to believe his own words, but felt like he couldn't. Something told him to stop denying the inevitable.

"There is not a definite chance, Mr. Uchiha." Came the doctors sad voice. Itachi didn't turn around, he briefly knew this man, he is that idiot, Naruto's uncle. Except a lot more intelligent.

"What happened?" Asked Itachi desperately.

--

Blinking away silent tears, he raised the phone to his ear.

"It's done. It was only a matter of time before he asked again. You got your way. You win."

There was a deep chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"That I do." Came the reply, before the line went dead.

--

The poor man tried to take everything the man said in, and panted as if he had been punched in the gut. He went to the wall and leaned his head against it as he gently ripped out his ponytail. His hair fell out in one big wave.

"Itachi, are you alright?" The doctor asked worriedly, reaching out towards him.

He ignored his arm and replied with the classic, "I'm fine."

When it was the 'I'm not really fine, I truly need help, but there is not one person out there that can help me, I am beyond help.'

Dr. Uzumaki didn't buy it but didn't touch him.

**Ring-Ring-Ring.**

It was Itachi's phone, as much as he wanted to hack the thing at the wall and enjoy the sparking pieces of its remains on the floor, he thought about Sasuke sleeping, and quickly answered it.

"What is it?" He said, saying quietly into the phone to greet a woman's voice.

"Itachi, It's me Konan. I heard Sasuke was in the hospital."

"Yes." He said simply. She could tell he was definitely not in a cool state of mind. It was obvious he the dreadful opposite.

"Which hospital?" She asked, with a hint of sadness laced in her voice. She remembered Sasuke, she loved him like a brother, even if he thought she was a pain in the ass, she enjoyed being around him with Itachi all those years ago.

"Sanide's Day Hospital." He said emotionless. A dry emptiness, getting more and more noticeable each time he spoke a sentence.

"I'll be there soon." And she hung up.

"….." He don't know how long he had the phone up to his ear before he realized she was long gone. On her way over. He didn't exactly catch the last part. In his mind he was miles away.

Closing his phone, he turned around to see matching black eyes staring at his own.

"Sasuke." He managed to breathe out. Like he was a man in a desert spotting water. It felt so good, and replenishing to know he was okay.

He walked over to him quickly to wrap his arms around his bruised frame, so he made it brief. Sasuke didn't hug back.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He finally started grinning, as he felt Sasuke's soft, black, feathery hair. He loved how he smelt. It was so soothing.

"I haven't seen you in years Itachi. Well, not that I can remember, even though my file disagrees."

That was a low blow. He sounded like pure venom, as well he should. When Itachi left without hesitation all those years ago, his family hadn't heard from him the whole time he was gone. Not a postcard.

Not one word.

Of course he should still be pissed. Itachi wanted to be pissed too, to yell back things that had happened the previous night, but didn't.

The boy would have no memory of it. As far as he knows, he is still a virgin. Oh, how Itachi wished that were true. It would be ten times more special taking Sasuke still a virgin, then not.

But, all well. Things happen.

There was a knock at the door, and after a few seconds the woman walked in, with a nametag, suit, and everything.

"Hello Sasuke, I am from Tadashi's National Institution of Mental Health."

Sasuke said nothing, but stared uninterested at the woman, feeling misplaced the woman continued. "I came to talk to you about the cuts on your arms."

"What about them, Miss?" Sasuke asked, with a boring tone.

"Miss Tao." She said flattening her skirt. And looking around anxiously. Must be new.

"Are you unhappy Sasuke?" She asked curiously. And willing to have a full discussion about it. But, he wasn't having any of it. He just rolled his eyes and huffed, "Look, Miss Tao, I don't have time for this and I am feeling very tired, so, if you could lead yourself out, that would be very helpful. And try not to trip on your heels either."

She opened her little, petite mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"I see we are not going to agree today. But, I will leave you with some food for thought. We would like you to join our institution, and help get yourself healthy again. Mentally." She over looks his body and scans again. "Physically also, Sasuke."

"Get out." Sasuke sighs. "I am sick of this bullshit." He says.

"I want to go back home. To my real home, since I probably have my stuff at your house or whatever." He says, looking at Itachi, who just slightly nodded. He then looks at the woman who hasn't moved and asks again, "Weren't you leaving?"

She scoffs at his rudeness, and grabs her suitcase. "I'll be seeing you again Mr. Uchiha."

He snorts then chuckles, "Can't wait." He sneers at her as she does a stupidly feminine walk out, almost tripping on her heels, which only furthered her embarrassment.

"How did I get into this?" Sasuke says with his hand on his cheek.

"I must have been angry, or drunk." He told himself.

Itachi then whispered _something_ into Sasuke's ear, making his eyes slightly widen.

As he was about to reply.

There was another woman at the door. And this time it wasn't someone who's presence annoyed them. One with blue hair. 'Konan.' Sasuke thought.

She was always the biggest bitch, but somehow, he still couldn't stop himself from being fond of her. But, there was something wrong, he looked at Itachi's face, as he saw an expression you don't see too often.

A look of surprise. And confusion. And slight anger with a bit of regret, and also his most common emotion. Aggravation. But, surprise overruled them all, smearing the other emotions into one big mess, as if the poor man wasn't messed up enough as it is.

With Konan.

Was a little person.

A kid about six or seven years old.

He was at about her elbows, with black eyes, and black hair to his back. He had the blank stare of caring for nothing, like all Uchiha's have. Except his skin was much lighter, almost cloud white.

He could be Itachi's twin as a child. Oh. No.

Konan explained with a small squeaky voice.

"Itachi this is Hiro. Your son."

--

Hmm. How could anyone like this story? It puzzles me, I am a shitty writer. I don't understand.

I JUST wrote this now, so expect it to be crappy.


	13. Impossible

**Forbidden Secrets**

**-**Impossible-

Why had she been silent for that long. Keeping a child, _his_ child a secret. How dare she. All these thoughts jumbled in his head yet not spoken. He was at a loss for words. He had never felt so deceived. He never deserved to be betrayed. Not like this.

Never had he wanted to hit a woman like he did now. Of course he refrained. How weak. No, he didn't want to set a bad example in front of his son. Not that there was much he could do now.

He was sure the image she already had engraved of his absent father was tainted by now. There really was not substitute for a real father then. He finally found his poisoning words.

"We need to have a discussion." He said, eyeing the boy's mother viciously, his son. He wanted to do things ridiculously illegal to that woman. His son saw the look and returned it just as powerful. A look already developed at age six, he'd be rather intimidating when he grew up. Just like his father.

He ghosted past her gripping her arm harshly on the way. She was nearly dragged like a ragdoll on the way out down the hall and outside. Feeling the bruises start to form on her delicate skin, he grabbed her yet again, mumbling about 'taking a walk.'

"I know you're angry with me, Itachi-san." She whispered.

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe what I feel." He began, looking at her eyes blending into the colors of satin red. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she didn't let them spill over into embarrassment.

"I know that and I'm sorry. But, when it came down to the choice, I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill what _we_ made, that would be murder. I lied to you because I hadn't decided yet and I didn't want you to be disappointed in me, not that it matters now. I'm so sorry Itachi, I really am. I never meant to hurt you. I was so scared what would happen. So scared." She finally broke into sobs as she leaned on him. He didn't move.

"You remember that day I told you I would help you. I never would have abandoned you, I specifically told you that, yet you didn't hesitate in deceiving me you snake." He whispered to her quickly as to the people outside wouldn't notice.

"I would kill you right now if we didn't have a son to raise." He said that as a matter-of-factly.

"Actually, I am now engaged, a man I had been dating for quite a while wants to be a father figure to him, Hiro knows him quite well." She said, looking to the trees for self pity. They granted her nothing.

"Right. That's why you couldn't keep your filthy little hands off me at the club, only a few days ago you wretch." He said snarling. How dare she try to lie to him. Kami, he was starting to sound dangerously close to his father, authority not questioned.

"I..I know that Itachi, and when I was coming into the club I came to tell you the great and surprising news, I lost my train of thought in my own lust for you. You are still to this day, the only one that has ever and will always have that affect on me." She said, her voice croaked, her pride thinning out.

She really didn't want to admit to that. But, he had to know.

He sighed, "I don't care, since he is _our_ bastard child, we are going to have to arrange times throughout the week for me to see him. He will be quite aware who his real father is." He whispered and yelled at her. Too late.

Before she could retort, she saw Hiro standing in front about 5 feet away, glaring at them both. He still had yet to say a word. Rude and calculating to a large extent, just as exaggerated as his father.

Her mouth agape she lightly held her arms out to him as Itachi muttered an exasperated, 'fuck' as he was rather quickly walking away. Sighing, she whispered quickly at him, "Itachi, watch your mouth. Kami knows he's already picked up quite a few words already.

As if on que, he flipped her off rather discreetly walking away. Back to the hospital of utter depression. Back into Sasuke's room. Sasuke saw him right away and snarled at him, "You need to sign me out. I _need_ out."

"Before we go, we need to talk." He said, running his thumb along his pocket, confirming the vial's presence. Still there.

"What the hell could I possibly have to say to you? You...LEFT, end of fucking story. These past few years I always debated on being happy upon your return or angry. I suppose you can just guess which one I decided to go with brother." Sasuke spat.

"I understand your feelings Sasuke, I really do. But, there are things that you need to know and I am not sure whether what I have to offer you will work, although I pray it does, but know that before you take this, willing or not, I am sorry for what I have done. I haven't done a fucking thing in my life right Sasuke, let's hope this is my first." Itachi said, remorse sinking into him. He never tried to hang too long on the things that he had done, but sometimes, it was inescapable.

"What? What are you talking about Itachi? Are you doing drugs? Did dad put you up to this, because I swear that asshole will..." Sasuke fell back unconscious.

The drug had already taken effect. When did he…?

Itachi sighed deeply and exhaled; he got up and closed the door to his room. This was going to be a long hour considering he was simply spectating and not experiencing.

Sasuke moaned deeply. His erection wasn't hidden under the sheets. And all Itachi could do was watch, completely helpless. Sweat poured from his temples, soaking his chest and the hospital gown, his skin glowed. The heat from his pores ghosted the room and coaxed Itachi in every way possible being the biggest tease anyone ever has been. He knew he couldn't touch him. And it damn near killed him. He also knew what Sasuke was experiencing.

Pure ecstasy, even better than that. Such a drug, should never be sold, not even on the black market. He also knew what was soon to come. Pure, horrifying, excruciating agony. Should happen in about an hour or so. Sasuke was in LaLa land, beautiful dreams and pretty little ponies for all he knew, the dreams were all about what and who he loved in the world. Your own deepest desires. Your perfect version of what life should be.

Lost in his own thoughts, Itachi soon realized the half an hour would be over in about ten minutes. There was only one person to call. And he really didn't want to call him, but he had to successfully have to get Sasuke out before he started screaming. Not much time.

He picked his phone out of his jeans and dialed a number. It rang twice.

A groggy voice picked up, "Hello?"

Itachi sighed, "Naruto. I need your help."

--

Naruto was there in six minutes hearing a one minute version of what had happened to Sasuke. The shock was soon gone as he realized he had to face his uncle to keep him from coming in to check on Sasuke.

It shouldn't be too hard. Naruto walked down the long hall, doctors walked past him, but he was soon to notice the only other blonde in the hospital resembling him in the weirdest of ways.

"Hey uncle." He said overly loud, as expected. The man had stopped in his tracks. Almost petrified.

"N-Naruto?" The man said, looking around him, to spot his nephew a few feet in front of him. Naruto gave an ear to ear grin as he eyed his uncle. "Naruto! I haven't seen you in forever! Like over a year!" he said happily.

"Hah, I don't think it's been that lo-"Naruto started looking confused before he was picked up high in the air, nearly hitting the hospital ceiling lights. Doctors and patients stared in wonder at the twin-like men. They didn't even resemble men, they resembled silly children.

"So, how have ya been?" Naruto asks smiling, giving off discreet hand signals for the 'okay' for Itachi and Sasuke's noisy yet unconscious body. Why was he making…_those_ noises…?

"Erm, Naruto, have you heard anything I've said…?" His uncle eyed him suspiciously; he looked behind him to see nothing out of the ordinary. Naruto sighed, "Please start over, I am really tired, had a long night."

"Well, I was telling you, you should probably visit your old friend Sasuke, he's one of my patients today."

Naruto froze, and started bluntly stuttering, "O-oh, he is? I think I will." He starts laughing nervously, occasionally itching the back of his head, and sweating.

"Umm, Naruto, you don't look too well, maybe I can get you something." His uncle laughs lovingly, as he looks down at his clipboard. One glance back to Naruto's…shadows disappearing down the hallway.

"Why does he always do that when I am going to tell him something important?" Dr. Uzumaki asks himself truly curious. Dropping his clipboard to his side he walks in the direction of Sasuke's room. Opening to door, he cocks his head to the side. Empty.

--

Driving off in a very uncomfortable Bentley, Naruto could see his uncle run out of the hospital with a few nurses behind him looking for none other than Sasuke.

"Thank Kami that's over." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke lied in the front seat. Naruto in the back watching Itachi watch Sasuke worriedly.

And then…the screaming began.

Horrible shrieks filled the car rather quickly; Itachi nearly ran them off the road, but gained control quickly. Naruto yelled at Itachi and dramatically covered his ears wondering what the fuck Itachi poisoned his best friend with.

"Naruto! We can't be noticed! What Sasuke has in his system is very toxic; I need you to cover his mouth by any means necessary! Do it now!" Itachi yelled at Naruto, glaring at him in the rearview mirror, and reached over to strap his seatbelt on to calm his shaking.

It did little.

Naruto flinched from removing his hands over his ears and quickly covered Sasuke's, then flinched again. His skin was burning hot. He growled at his hands as he felt like he was purposely keeping them on a hot burner on a stove, but did it anyway.

Then Sasuke in his unconscious state, bit him. Naruto shrieked, almost pulling his arms back, but refrained. Itachi started to speed up, swerving in through traffic as he quickly switched on his radar. Using their horns, Itachi ignored the many people screaming profanities; he had to make it home.

About two exits from his off ramp, the world's most annoying colors of blue and red flashing lights penetrated his line of sight in his mirrors, he snarled, then quickly pulled off to the side of the road, screeching his brand new tires. Naruto gasped.

"Fuck." He sighed.

"Not one word. Don't even blink. I will handle this." Itachi whispered dangerously.

It was a lady cop. So far, so good. Walking up slowly to the vehicle the woman kept a straight face. Itachi rolled down his window looking one last time at Naruto nearly crying with his fingers being bitten down on. Itachi took out his hair. Nothing wrong with a little effort.

"License and registration please." She says boringly, she avoids looking at his face, as he quickly grabs it from his glove compartment. Sasuke had calmed a little, at least he didn't look suspicious. He was making fists, and slightly tearing at his own shirt. Itachi needed to do this quickly.

She takes it looks at him, stops herself from publicly gawking, and mumbles, "Be right back Mr. Uchiha."

Itachi shakes his head slightly, "She didn't even look at my driver's license. Perfect." A grin plasters on his face. Naruto's head hits the back of Sasuke's seat. Sasuke whimpered. He felt around until his hand reached for his lap in very _inappropriate_ areas. Itachi nearly froze.

"He even tries to molest me when he is asleep. Unbelievable." Itachi grumbles before moving his pale yet strong hand away from his crotch. "Naruto. Hands…" He says in an obvious tone. Naruto groans, then tries to grab one, failing horribly.

The older blonde walks back rather quickly. Itachi looks at her big light brown eyes and smiles. His eyes then get drawn to her bust. He certainly wouldn't mind playing with those.

Focus.

She runs her tongue along her teeth, and smiles in a flirtatious way. Her brown eyes following his black ones.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She giggles and hands back his information to him.

Cars pass and honk. Itachi inwardly rolls his eyes but keeps it hidden, he smirks at her smugly.

"You tell me. Hmm, have we fucked before?" He asks her winking. It no doubt annoyed the shit out of him to be flirting with a woman, but he did what he had to.

She blushes and fidgets slightly. "I wish. But, I don't think so, Itachi-san. But, I have definitely seen you in a few videos…"

"Oh?" He asks, acting like he has no idea what she is talking about.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, it looks like your records are clean. No warrants, etc." She laughs nervously. He smiles slightly.

"So, I am guessing I am free to go then." He looks at her grinning.

"I'm afraid so." She giggles.

Sasuke gives off a screamed whimper. God damn it. Why after all this time couldn't he have waited a few seconds? She pauses at the noise and frowns.

"What was that?" She asks putting her cop voice on. Tapping her foot, she takes out her mini flashlight and points it through the window. Naruto looks away but doesn't move his hands.

She saw Sasuke and his current condition, and what the blonde in the backseat was doing to him.

She quickly took out her gun, and pointed it at them, "What the hell is this?" She asks looking around, betrayed eyes at Itachi. Naruto gasps loudly, and nearly takes his hands away when he sees Itachi looking at him with those eyes. He doesn't move an inch. Mesmerized into this own duty, he followed his recent commands.

The lady cop frowns and shakes her head backing up away from the car.

He turns his beautiful eyes on her. Swirling black wheels in satin red eyes, he looks at her, as she listens very intently to his next orders.

"You are going to get back into your car, erase my information you just punched into your computer, and act like you had never seen us, is that understood?" He asks her seriously with his silky voice coaxing her moves.

His eyes swirling a little with what seemed every other word.

Her eyes lost in what seems another world of betrayal, she nods slightly and almost robotically walks back to her car and does exactly what he said. He fully smiles when no one paid attention, as it disappears when Naruto snapped his neck back into reality.

"What happened?" He asked. "I felt…strange. So…_unreal._" Naruto claimed mysteriously.

Itachi shrugged slightly and put his signal on before cutting off and speeding down to his on ramp.

--

Sasuke lying on Itachi's bed, he was close to waking up, he had about ten minutes to go. And Itachi closed his eyes in anticipation. The last ten minutes mattered most, the healing, took the most out of the drug. The most agony as well.

Naruto sat on an expensive wooden chair about twenty feet away rubbing his soar hand.

Then he cringed when he heard it.

Sasuke started screaming like no one else before. Itachi sitting next to his unconscious, sweating body made him clench his strong jaw. He knew what he was experiencing.

And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

But, like magic, Itachi stared at Sasuke's head, the hole was slowly but surely closing, the fresh cuts on his arms were also, the bruises and scrapes dissipating into normal pale skin. It was like an invisible angel skipping the healing process and feeding him energy. But to Sasuke, he felt as though the devil himself were caressing him instead.

As though an invisible string were being pulled through his torso, his body seemed to lift towards the ceiling on its own, it didn't come close.

Sasuke finally opened his eyes, blood red, he saw the ceiling which felt as if it were coming down on him with dark and depressing colors filling his body with snakes. He couldn't stand snakes. His brother next to him seemed to be getting farther away from him smirking as if he enjoyed his excruciating pain. He reached toward him screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Don't leave me Itachi, please! I need you! Don't leave me again!" Sasuke whimpered and screamed, Naruto stared in horror at him, wanting so badly to move to him and comfort him, but Itachi told him he couldn't. That cruel bastard.

Itachi himself wanted to hold him in his arms. Wanted to tell him he'd never do so again. But, he knew he couldn't. The time was passing.

Four minutes left. The pleads continued as Sasuke's voice grew hoarse.

The boy couldn't scream anymore as his peak of agony left him finally. He was off his high, and exhausted from it. He passed out before seeing Itachi before him thinking him a traitor for not helping him. Naruto sighs and closes his eyes, it hurt him to see his best friend going through that.

"Get out of the room, Naruto." Itachi says plainly looking at his tiled floor.

Naruto hesitates. He glances in Sasuke's sleeping form one last time before glaring at Itachi and leaving the room with a loud slam.

Nearly dragging himself off his comfortable bed, he leans over his brother carefully and kisses his pink lips before whispering, "Happy Brother, little brother."

--

Taking in the quickest of breaths, Sasuke awakens quickly and nearly falls into the air had it not been for the gravity. He starts heavily breathing, as he had just felt that he had the weirdest dream in his life. It felt too real to be a dream. Way. Too. Real.

His stomach growled as he finally realized he was in his brothers bed. His scent was all over the sheets and it made him feel at home.

Then.

The memories came flooding back into his head.

The crash.

Everything before that.

His head hurt all of a sudden. His stomach didn't like the contents of nothing in it either. He booked it for the bathroom. Repeatedly emptying his already empty stomach into the porcelain god, he wondered where his brother was. That was what was most important. Compared to all the other things, he couldn't really force himself to care.

After his purge was done, he carefully walked back to the house phone and looked through the contacts. Kakashi. Perfect. He held the phone up to his ear and blinked rapidly, his vision was slightly blurry and it ached his head more.

"Itachi?" Kakashi's voice asked quick paced on the other side of the line.

"Guess again." Sasuke said groggily and unhappily. Annoyed to be on the phone in the first place.

"Oh, Sasuke, hey man, I heard what happened. I am sorry." Kakashi said sympathetically.

"Wait. Who in the hell told you? I just got back from the hospital, no matter how unwillingly, apparently, I was very intoxicated with some sort of drug. It…wasn't good in the least bit." Sasuke groaned as he felt he had to barf again.

"Well, Konan of course. She didn't go back into the hospital after her and Itachi had their little chat. She's too heartbroken." Kakashi said wholeheartedly.

"Yes, I had the wonderful surprise of finding out my stupid brother has a son. Lovely." Sasuke grumbled. He really had to throw up, he just held it in.

" Anyway, I don't really care about that, I care about where my brother is anyway. Could you possibly have an idea?" Sasuke asked in the same boring tone he normally has.

"No, I wish I did, he is supposed to be here to shoot in forty-five minutes! So, if you see him tell that bastard that he needs to be here! I can't fire him because he makes too much money." Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke snorted, "Of course."

Click.

He ran back to the bathroom. He hurled a few more times. Looking at himself in the mirror he realized how awful he looked. I best fix that, he said to himself. As he was about to get into the shower, he noticed his head no longer had a bullet-like hole in the side of his head.

What the hell was in that drug?

He put his finger in the place the hole should have been, just solid skull, not to mention his raven black hair was still in check. Under his black eyes lay red rings.

Oh yes, the shower.

--

Itachi knew he had a video to shoot today, but honestly, he was too tired, the days events scared the hell out of him and were not exciting. His muscles ached, and he didn't remember the last time he ate.

He had the solution.

He remembered having a bottle of Patron in his cabinet in his office.

To the office he went.

--

After coming out of the shower, Sasuke fixed himself up good. He shaved, used the expensive shampoo in the beautiful white bathroom. Rinsed out all the oil and sweat caked on his body. He put on a squirt of an expensive cologne. Tweezed his eyebrows, brushed his teeth, styled his hair, Sasuke looked good to say the least. He put on a simple cotton black shirt with a somewhat loose black hoody and dark ripped jeans. Something he felt most comfortable in.

He knew he had to open the club. But, just really didn't want to. Itachi was nowhere to be found, and he didn't like that one bit. Walking down the long road, he saw the people awaiting, gawking at his presence, some winking, some grabbing their own breasts and blowing kisses at him. He ignored it.

The security moved aside as he took the key and opened the door, slowly walking down towards the bar, as it seemed in all slow motion everyone in their slutty outfits molded him and then ran away. He ground his teeth. He really didn't want anyone stopping him from getting to his destination.

He saw Gaara creep up behind him. He didn't even need to look behind him to notice the obnoxious red. It was just like Pein. No wonder they were cousins.

"What do you want Gaara?" Sasuke asked, he nodded at the new bartender who smiled at him sweetly, and silently questioned his drink.

"Surprise me." He said plainly. And that she did. She gave him a very dry martini.

He sipped on it, staring into his own land of nothingness.

Gaara sat at the barstool next to him and sighed, "Just wanted to ask you a few questions is all."

"And what the hell would that be?" He asked irritably.

"I heard your brother ordered something very precise that I have been trying to get my greedy little fingers on for years. Tell me where I can get it." Gaara sweetly said.

"Well." Sasuke started, biting on one of the olives and chewing slowly on it. "I can tell you one of two things, feel free to accept either one. First, you can go fuck yourself. Second, I have no idea what the hell you are looking for, ask someone else firecrotch." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

The bartender heard what he said and giggled, once she saw the look on Gaara's face, she quickly turned to tend to someone else.

Gaara snarled, and pulled out a small handgun, no pulling it out, but making sure Sasuke saw it, he was interrupted by Sasuke, "Be careful, you might hurt yourself."

Gaara chuckles, "Only you."

"Yes, well, I have to be going, I have a club to attend to." Sasuke says, leaving the empty martini glass there, he thanks the woman and walks towards the back of the club leaving a gaping Gaara.

"Next time Sasuke, next time." He says as he puts his gun away and walks out of the club.

Sasuke, easily waving in and out of the dancing people, techno started blaring out of the very large speakers. People really started grinding on him then. He ground his teeth as he tried to keep his temper in check, he never noticed a pair of demented green eyes staring at him from across the very large room.

He cracked his white knuckles as he licks his lips. "I can't wait to meet you, Sasuke." He chuckled to himself.

Sasuke, completely oblivious to his presence ghosts past the people, finally making it to his brothers hall to his office. The hall sparkled with the fairly new paint and gave it a trippy red effect, which was slightly distracting.

He finally made it to the door and creaked it open to see his brother sleeping peacefully on his desk.

So, there he was. Everyone was looking for him.

Sasuke smiled warmly.

Walking slowly to his desk that brought back a few funny memories he chuckled. Something he never noticed on Itachi's desk now stood out to him. It was a photo.

Framed with sterling silver, was a picture of when Sasuke was seven and Itachi was thirteen.

He smiled again as emotion flowed through him. Looking down at his brothers beautiful face he lightly brushed it with his soft cold hand. Looking at Itachi now, you would mistake him for being another person.

The creases in his face were barely visible, his petite small lips looked softer than rose pedals, his hair was still out of the pony tail and hung loosely on his face, his eyelashes long and thick, his face wasn't contorted in anger, he was completely relaxed…and gorgeous.

Sasuke never could stop looking at Itachi's angelic face. He always thought his brother beautiful even as a child. Moving right above Itachi's soft face, he gracefully removed a strand of feathery long hair from his eyes, when he realized they were open.

Sasuke gasped and flinched. Itachi was up in a second staring an inch away from Sasuke's face, looking for the 'okay' and Sasuke, smiled and leaned forward, confirming it.

He had his memory back. Barely brushing his lips across Sasuke's damp, pink, luscious lips, he was slowly consumed into the slow but soon to be bruising kiss. Finally breaking apart for oxygen, Itachi moved slowly down his pale and vampiric like neck, exposing forbidden flesh, which he very gently nipped.

Sasuke gave a sweet moan as he melted into his brothers arms.

He whispered, "I love you."

Itachi then said, "I love you too. Do you trust me?" He asked with his hot breath making its way down his neck which felt like hot steam.

Sasuke nodded, before he kissed him fiercely.

Itachi then started pushing Sasuke back onto the smooth desk before pushing everything off of it including the picture which shattered.

Sasuke started undoing Itachi's belt.

--

I think about eight months it has been since I have fucking updated.

What the hell is my problem, huh?

Well, this is not the end of this story, still a few chapters, I hope I have you guessing what happens next.

;]

My writing, I hope has improved, although you should definitely expect a severe amount of mistakes because I JUST finished writing this, literally just now, I spent all day writing it, so, please enjoy it. If you want to curse me out, then go for it. It's okay. Should read my profile, I am a lot better than I was. DEFINITELY, REVIEW. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Help me improve in any way, thank you for reading, I really do love all my fans. Lol. Not really my fans, but you get the point!

My Wifie is supposed to be reading this which was my real motivation for updating. Haha.

And my sister should be too! You guys better review or there will be hell to pay.

Love y'all.


End file.
